Relatos salvajes
by tavis-rock
Summary: No es buena idea que Nozomi se aburra...
1. Chapter 1

**buenas noches lectores, aqui traigo una nueva sección de historias que tal vez sean de su agrado, espero que les guste y pues ya, no habrá fecha de actualización para este fic, simplemente cuando se me ocurra una idea random y corta pues la subire, pero principalmente serán cosas algo ummm no se, contenidos dudosos supongo xD puede ser de lo exotico hasta lo gore?, bueno como sea. las parejas predominantes serán las cannon por así decirlo pero tambien podria variar, sin mas que disfruten de esta cosa que no se ni por que escribi ._.**

* * *

-¿Cómo es que a llegado a pasar semejante cosa?-

-Es realmente lamentable, ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... Aun así, todo quedo captado frente a la vista de todos ... en las cámaras... todo...-

-¿A dónde se han llevado a la culpable? ¿Se resistió a ser aprensada?-

-ella... no se opuso para nada... ahora mismo está siendo interrogada, al igual que las demás-

-¿para qué interrogarla? está más que claro que ella lo hizo, todos en el auditorio la vieron hacerlo, fans, maestros,... sus amigas...-

-Necesitamos saber que la llevo a cometer el crimen... ¿Qué pudo llevarla a atentar contra la victima...-

.

.

.

-Yazawa-san... ¿tiene algo que contarnos?- preguntaba una mujer de traje a la pelinegra que tenía la cabeza baja y una mirada bacía.

-No podía aceptarlo... mi corazón atentaba contra mi cabeza... y mi cabeza contra mi corazón...- era las palabras de la pelinegra que no se movió ni un solo instante.

-¿Podrías explicarte, Yazawa-san?- preguntaba de nueva cuenta la mujer.

-explicar... Como es que mi corazón y mi ser se quebró... Haciendo que la locura me inundara...- decía aquello Nico levantando ligeramente su cabeza -La amo... con todo mi corazón... y sin importar nada... Aun que me la hayan arrebatado...-

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

.

Nico, subía a la azotea de la escuela, se encontraba llena de energía, pronto tendrían una presentación muy importante y quería esforzarse al máximo, principalmente porque para ese día, tenía algo realmente especial que hacer frente al escenario. Con gran valor y sin importarle que dijeran, confesaría sus sentimientos a Maki, la joven chica de primer año de la que estaba perdidamente enamorada.

-hoy también estoy en buena forma-se decía a si misma mientras abría con lentitud la puerta de la azotea.

Ahí sin cuidado alguno se percató de la presencia de alguien, Una pelirroja se encontraba sentada en el piso con sus auriculares puestos, esta parecía verdaderamente concentrada en lo que escuchaba, ya que no se inmuto ante la presencia de la mayor quien la miraba con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 _-"¿Cómo es que es tan bella?"-_ se preguntaba así misma caminando en dirección a la pelirroja.

Tomándola por sorpresa se dejó caer a su lado, tomando uno de los auriculares de la menor y consolándolo en su oído.

-!Aha!... me sorprendiste mucho Nico-chan- eran las primeras palabras de Maki al ver a la pelinegra.

-Lo siento, tenía curiosidad de escuchar lo que te tenía tan concentrada... Parece una nueva canción- decía Nico dedicándole una sonrisa a la menor que se sonrojo ligeramente.

-S...Si... de hecho tiene poco que la compuse, es muy especial para mi...- Aclaraba Maki conservando el ligero rubor de sus mejillas.

-¿Eh? Maki-chan compuso esta canción... ¿Para alguien?- preguntaba picara Nico y Maki solo desvió la mirada aún más avergonzada.

-N...No tengo porque decírtelo...- contestaba Maki girando su rostro en otra dirección.

-No eres honesta...- decía Nico molestando más a la menor.

Aun cuando la pelirroja siempre actuaba así, Nico amaba estar a su lado, amaba esa sonrisa, esa voz, esos hermosos ojos violetas, amaba a esa chica con completa locura, solo ella podía acelerarle el pulso así... ella Nishikino Maki.

Lentamente Nico comenzó a acercar su mano a la de la distraída chica, una vez cerca la tomo acariciándola muy ligeramente, de esta manera obtuvo la atención de la menor que la miraba con sorpresa. Sus miradas se encontraban con profundidad.

-Maki-chan... yo...- antes de que la pelinegra pudiese decir algo, la entraba estrepitosa de cierta líder causo que ambas se sobresaltaran.

-Maki-chan! llevo toda la mañana buscándote- aquella era Honoka que miraba preocupada a la pelirroja.

-Honoka...¿qué pasa?- preguntaba Maki retirando rápidamente su mano de la de Nico quien sintió desagrado ante la interrupción y más aún, ante la presencia de la castaña.

 _-"Como la detesto... me quita siempre la atención de Maki-chan-"_

-Necesito ensayar de nueva cuenta la canción que presentaremos, Umi-chan dice que no e mejorado- decía Honoka acercándose hasta Maki y tomando su mano, justo la misma que Nico había sujetado hace un momento.

-S...si no hay de otra, supongo que... puedo ayudarte- decía aquello Maki sonriéndole levemente a la líder que devolvió la sonrisa.

 _-"La odias ¿verdad? siempre metiéndose donde no la llaman... arruinando siempre tu momento con nuestra amada Maki"-_

-No... te equivocas- susurraba Nico para si misma.

-¿Esta bien si ensayamos un poco Nico-chan?- preguntaba Maki a la pelinegra que solo asintió sin mirar a las otras dos.

.

 _ **fin del flash back**_

.

-Ella siempre las irrumpía, ¿Porque no hablaste con Maki al respecto? tal vez si lo hubieras hecho, las cosas serían diferentes- decía la mujer a Nico.

-hablar... yo lo intente tantas veces, sin embargo, no pude hacerlo... todo se vino abajo cuando las descubrí, mi mundo se volvió gris lleno de todas esas voces diciéndome que hacer... matarla... Eso...-

.

 _ **flashback**_

.

Nico se había encontrado sumamente inquieta los últimos días, la presentación estaba cerca, y el hecho de que Honoka se llevara a Maki todas las tardes para practicar la irritaba lo suficiente como para pensar cosas realmente siniestras contra la castaña.

 _-" no te das cuenta, Honoka está alejando a nuestra Maki de nosotras... Sabes muy bien lo que debes hacer ¿no? debes apresurarte en confesarte o todo habrá terminado, no seremos historia... Seremos quien conquiste el corazón de Maki"-_

-otra vez... No quiero seguir pensando así... Solo sal de mi cabeza...- susurraba Nico abriendo la puerta de la sala de música.

-...!Nico-chan!...- aquella voz la hizo fijarse en lo que sucedía, eso fue el detonante de todo.

Honoka estaba frente a Maki, quien estaba sentada en el banco del piano, ahí ambas chicas habían estado besándose tiempo atrás, era evidente e indiscutible. Nico no lograba reaccionar, solo miraba con sorpresa.

-esto no... !No es lo que parece!- exclamaba Maki con un poderoso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 _-"Honoka estaba besando esos labios... los labios de nuestra Maki-chan... es imperdonable... debes hacerla pagar por eso... Nadie toma lo que es nuestro... Debes hacerle daño, mucho daño... Tanto que no tenga ganas de vivir"-_

-No... Esa no soy yo- susurraba una vez más Nico para si misma. - Lamento interrumpirlas- fue la única cosa que Nico pudo decir antes de salir corriendo dejando a Maki y a Honoka en la sala de música.

.

 _ **fin del flash back**_

.

-¿por eso decidiste quitarle la vida? Por besar a la persona equivocada- preguntaba la mujer.

-Nadie... Podía besar esos labios... debí haber sido yo quien besara esos dulces y rosados labios...- contestaba Nico quien miraba sus manos.

-Esa voz en tu cabeza... ¿alguna vez se detuvo?- preguntaba la trajeada.

-Solo una vez se detuvo... fue el momento más hermoso de mi vida...-

.

 _ **flash back**_

.

Nico había llegado hasta su hogar, huía de la loca voz en su cabeza, voz que pedía a gritos derramar la sangre de quien le causaba tanto dolor.

Alguien llamo a su puerta repentinamente, espero un par de minutos para calmarse para después abrir la puerta. Una vez lo logro, se acercó hasta el lugar y abrió, su corazón se aceleró ferozmente.

-Nico-chan... Por fin te alcanzo...- decía una jadeante Maki a la mayor.

-¿qué haces aquí?- preguntaba Nico.

-quiero aclarar algo Nico-chan... sobre lo que viste en la sala de música- decía la pelirroja.

 _-"Honoka beso los labios de nuestra propiedad... hazlo tu también, quita de sus labios la esencia de Honoka y deja en todo su cuerpo la nuestra"-_

Nico no escucho nada más, sin razonar, se abalanzó contra Maki, besando sus rosados labios, aquella voz en su cabeza se detuvo por completo y actuó sin pensar.

Maki parecía querer rechazarla y a la vez no, era completamente confuso para su cabeza, disfrutaba de aquel beso, no podía negarlo, pero sabía que no estaba bien.

-Nico-chan... esp... Espera...- decía Maki deteniendo a la pelinegra que desprendía deseo de su cuerpo.

-Maki-chan, te amo... te amo sin control... tanto que me asusta... Por favor, déjame probar más...- fueron más extasiaste palabras de Nico.

Maki retrocedió con algo de temor, la expresión en el rostro de Nico la inquietaba y aun mas sus acciones, era como si la mayor no estuviera en su juicio.

-No... yo... Lo siento mucho Nico-chan... pero...yo... Quiero a Honoka...- fueron las palabras hirientes de Maki.

En ese momento la mirada de Nico cambio a una entre sorprendida y bacía, sin duda esto aterro aún más a Maki, algo no le daba buena espina.

-pero... ¿Porque ella?- preguntaba Nico.

-No estoy segura... Tan solo se dio... yo incluso escribí una canción pensando en ella... La cosa es que... No puedo corresponder, perdón Nico-chan...- eran las palabras de Maki quien se disponía a Marcharse.

-No cantes para ella...solo eso te pido...si lo haces... me derrumbare por completo- finalizo Nico.

.

 _ **fin del flashback**_

.

-¿porque frente a todos?... Aun sabiendo las consecuencias...- preguntaba la mujer.

-Ella no me escucho... esa canción que escuche aquel día era para ella... su mirar, su sonrisa, todo aquello que ame y que hoy odio mucho más... Todo era para ella... y no para mí...-

.

 _ **flashback**_

El día de la presentación, todas estaban ahí, listas para estar en el escenario y hacerlo brillar.

 _-"mírala, hablando y tomando la mano de nuestra Maki... se merece lo peor, merece sufrir lo que tú has sufrido..."-_

\- ya no sigas- susurraba Nico.

 _-"lo que empezaste a hacer... Termínalo de una maldita vez... Acaba con todo"-_

-si... eso are...-

Nozomi fue la única en notar el extraño actuar de Nico, si tan solo hubiera dicho algo en ese momento, hubiera evitado una gran tragedia.

-Muy bien chicas, es el momento, démoslo todo- Honoka con energía hacia el circulo que tanto acostumbraban tras cada presentación y con ello continuaron.

Todas salieron al escenario y cantaron con energía, por un momento todo parecía bien, como si nada fuese a ocurrir aquella trágica tarde.

Una vez terminaron de cantar todas, Maki se apodero del escenario llamando la atención de todas.

\- esto es algo especial, para alguien especial... Honoka, quiero dedicarte esta canción, especialmente para ti- fueron las palabras de Maki que desbordaron emociones en el interior de dos chicas del grupo, Honoka y Nico.

" _-No….. no lo hagas…. ¡No lo hagas!-"_

.

Tras terminar aquella canción, los fans gritaban como locos por la emoción, Honoka pretendía acercarse hasta Maki y abrazarla. Sin embargo alguien inesperado camino al escenario con sus manos sobre su pecho.

Nico caminaba hasta Maki, esta solo observaba con un semblante triste a la mayor y los fans prestaron completa atención a ellas.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras... me has terminado de destrozar...mi amada Maki-chan...- eran las palabras de Nico que estaba frente a frente con Maki.

-Perdóname... Nico-chan...- fueron las palabras de Maki.

Hasta cierto punto Maki se sintió mal por la mayor, después de todo la apreciaba aunque no pudiera corresponderle, por ello se acercó hasta ella y la envolvió en sus brazos, abrazando aquel pequeño cuerpo que parecía temblar, cosa que inquieto a la pelirroja.

-¿Nico-chan?- la llamo Maki preocupada.

-Te amo con todo mi corazón, mi hermosa Maki- finalizo Nico... y tras ello empuño su mano contra el estómago de la pelirroja.

-¡Aha!...- fue lo único que pudo exclamar Maki y lentamente se fue haciendo para atrás dejando ver a todos y todas presentes lo que acababa de ocurrir. Su cuerpo empezaba a punzar sobremanera y un escalofrió la invadió.

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y miraban con dolor a la pelinegra frente a ella, al bajar la mirada pudo ver lo que Nico sostenía en manos y contra su estómago aun... esta había apuñalado su estómago con unas tijeras.

-Te amo... !Te amo!...- exclamo Nico empuñando una vez más las tijeras sobre el pecho de Maki quien solo escupió sangre tras el segundo impacto.

-¡AGH!... Ni….co…. chan…- fue lo último que pudo exclamar la joven pianista al recibir el segundo doloroso impacto. Nico aprovecho la cercanía para depositar un rápido beso cayendo de rodillas posando una de sus manos sobre su estómago y la otra en su pecho respectivamente en cada puñalada.

Todos miraban helados lo que en cuestión de segundos había ocurrido, Nico solo miraba los ojos violetas de Maki que poco a poco perdían su brillo y a su vez, la pelirroja se desplomaba al piso con su borrosa vista sobre su asesina. Poco a poco su respiración fue lenta hasta convertirse en nada y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente.

-No...!NO! ! Maki-chan!- exclamaba Honoka corriendo hasta donde estaba la pelirroja, y frente a ella, Nico quien no despegaba su vista del pálido rostro de la chica que amaba con tanta locura y poca cordura.

-Solo mía... Tu solo eres mía ...Maki-chan- finalizaba Nico dejando caer las tijeras y sentándose en el piso, contemplando su crimen con completa tranquilidad.

.

 _ **fin del flashback.**_

.

-¿Por eso mataste a Nishikino? por un deseo enfermizo-

-Si no era mía... No sería de nadie más... Ahora su última palabra... su última mirada... y su último suspiro... me pertenecen... y lo atesorare por siempre... Hasta el fin de mis días-

Nico terminaba de hablar y tras ello comenzaba a reír... Sin embargo, poco a poco su risa se convertía en llanto dando paso a un sin fin de lágrimas que la harían ahogarse lentamente en su culpa.

-Perdóname... Maki-chan... perdóname-

.

.

.

-…Tu…. Enserio ¿Por qué tengo que ser la loca de tu estúpida historia Nozomi?- Nico miraba a una pelimorada con cierto enojo, la mayor del grupo solo reía.

-Tenía que darle algo de sabor a ello ¿No crees?-respondía Nozomi con una sonrisa riendo ante la exitosa reacción de Nico que aparte de verse molesta parecía sonrojada.

-Te quejas por algo simple Nico-chan, más bien ¿Por qué siempre muero en todas tus bobas historias Nozomi?- esta vez Maki que estaba al otro extremo de Nozomi se quejaba de igual manera.

-Yo creo que Maki-chan hace un gran papel en ello, fue divertido imaginar una situación así- esta vez Honoka argumentaba riendo ante la loca historia de Nozomi.

-Eso lo dices porque tu solo fuiste la tercera rueda- le contestaba Nico aun molesta pero permaneciendo con aquel sonrojo.

-Bueno, no es muy diferente a la realidad Nya- esta vez hablaba Rin con normalidad, su comentario hizo que Honoka hiciera un mohín.

-¡Rin-chan es cruel!- Honoka solo lloriqueaba ante el comentario de la pelinaranja que solo reía.

-ya ya Honoka-chan- Kotori calmaba a Honoka ante el comentario.

-Como sea, esto es muy absurdo, que Nico-chan me asesine por amor, es completamente ridículo y fuera de lugar- Comentaba Maki fingiendo indiferencia pero simplemente se sentía avergonzada por la situación en la que la coloco Nozomi en su relato.

-¡Asi es! Co…¿Cómo la gran Nico estaría tan enamorada de ese tomate andante? No me merece- Nico en un intento de calmar su vergüenza hacia aquel comentario.

-Bueno, no es como si Honoka fuese una gran opción pero en comparación contigo elegí bien en esa estúpida historia- hacia aquel comentario Maki, respondiendo agresión con más agresión verbal.

-¡JA! Si esa historia fuese real tu serias la que se estaría muriendo de celos- Nico miraba con desafío a Maki y esta solo fruncía el ceño.

-Vamos no discutan así, al final sabemos que ustedes dos se aman y no son lo suficientemente valientes para decirlo Nya- Rin volvía a hablar.

-¡Tu cállate!- dijeron a la vez Nico y Maki sonrojadas.

-¡Rin-chan! No deberías…..- advertía Hanayo.

-Mejor aún… ¿Por qué detuvimos la práctica para escuchar una de las historias locas de Nozomi?- se quejaba Eri con cierto aburrimiento.

-¿Ehe? ¿Acaso Ericchi quiere que cuente algo sobre nosotras dos?- haciendo ese comentario Nozomi molestaba a la rubia que se ruborizo.

-yo… yo no dije…. Eso….- la rusa estaba ruborizada y miraba en otra dirección.

-Nozomi solo sabe decir cosas vergonzosas e indecentes- esta vez Umi daba su opinión al respecto.

-Bueno, si Umi-chan piensa eso, entonces ¿debería contar una historia más sobre ella y Kotori-chan?- decía de manera sugerente Nozomi haciendo ruborizar a las mencionadas.

-¡No! Todas tus historias son desvergonzadas y crueles, además no creo que…..-

-Me encantaría escucharla Nozomi-chan-

-¿Kotori?-

-Muy bien….. Entonces aquí voy….-

.

.

.

* * *

 **que tengan linda noche y nos vemos en la siguiente con un relato KotoUmi de contenido dudoso xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**buenas noches, espero que disfruten de este cap todo WTF! xD y antes de irme les e de decir que hay tres fics ocultos casi al final del capitulo, (valen tanto fics mios como de otros autores) el primero que adivine cuales son los fics a los que les hago referencia podrá elegir por mensaje privado de que pareja y de que quiere trate la historia No. 4, ya que la tres ya la tengo desarrollada, suerte y me retiro**

* * *

Todo comenzó en un país sumamente poderoso, este era Rusia, donde la cruel Elichika Ayase tomaría el mando del gobierno del país y a su vez tomaría como esposa a la chica más codiciada de todo el gobierno ruso, esa era la amable y brillante Minami Kotori.

Para muchos fue sumamente curioso, pues, se sabía perfectamente que la joven Rusa odiaba a los japoneses, e irónicamente la joven Minami era de sangre nipona. Algo realmente extraño de ver, pero a pesar de eso, Kotori-chan sentía algo de afecto por la tirana Rusa que disfrutaba de todas las noches hacer…

"-¡Nozomi, no digas cosas indecentes!-"

"-Tranquila Umi-chan, tu entraras muy pronto a la historia-"

….. Como decía, todo parecía bien para la pareja que aunque una no quisiera desposarse, ya había accedido, pues la tirana Elichika había amenazado con bombardear el país si no se le entregaba la mujer que ella quería del gobierno japonés, que para desgracia de muchos, era la hija del presidente de dicho país. Para hacer prosperar la paz entre ambas naciones y la terquedad de la joven Ayase, el pobre hombre accedió.

Ese día estaban haciendo lo preparativos para el festejo del cambio de poder y como era de costumbre Elichika estaba rodeada de otros mandatarios que le indicaban lo que se llevaría a cabo para la ceremonia.

-Primero se iniciara con el programa de cambio de poder, donde el anterior gobernante le entregara la bandera del país como símbolo del cambio de mando- indicaba el hombre.

-Sí, esta eso aburrido, ¿después que sigue?- hablaba con total indiferencia Elichika mientras se miraba las uñas de sus maños.

-Después vendrá su primer discurso como la presidenta de Rusia y deberá mostrar agradecimiento a todos sus votantes y aclarara las propuestas durante su campaña para después explicarlas- continuaba explicando el hombre algo incómodo, pues Eli se veía con un desinterés notable.

-Seguro, seguro, ¿y luego qué sigue?- volvía a preguntar la rusa sin dejar de mirar sus uñas.

-umm…. Se llevara a cabo el baile de bienvenida donde bailara con algunos invitados de honor y por supuesto con su prometida Minami Kotori- decía el hombre, sin embargo algo lo hizo callar en seco.

Elichika sin dudarlo un momento lo golpeo justo en el rostro y este término en el piso, cosa que desconcertó por completo al aturdido hombre que ahora sostenía su mejilla mientras miraba a la futura presidenta.

-No vuelvas a llamarla por su primer nombre o la siguiente no la cuentas, me asquea escuchar su bello nombre salir de tu asquerosa boca- fueron las únicas palabras de la rubia dándole la espalda al hombre y mirando a otro de los mandatarios que se asustó al encontrarse con la azul mirada de Eli. -¡Tu! Dime que sigue después del baile de bienvenida- ordenaba con voz autoritaria Eli.

-Bu… bueno…. Después de eso….. Se le hará un recorrido por todo el palacio de gobierno….. y se le tomara la foto conmemorativa en la oficina presidencial…. Eso sería todo…..- terminaba por decir el asustado hombre.

-Perfecto, pueden retirarse, no sin antes decirme donde esta Kotori- preguntaba la rubia, o más bien ordenaba de nueva cuenta.

-La señorita Minami esta…. En el jardín principal….- respondía otro de los temerosos mandatarios.

-Perfecto- finalizo la joven presidenta marchándose en busca de la chica que esperaba.

.

Kotori era una bella chica que amaba la naturaleza, el cielo, las aves, y por supuesto, su amado país de origen, el que tanto su prometida odiaba, su amado Japón.

En ese momento se encontraba disfrutando de las abundantes flores del jardín totalmente despreocupada de cualquier cosa, después de todo su sacrificio había sido satisfactorio, pues, aunque sintiera afecto por la joven rubia, no la amaba y mucho menos deseaba casarse con ella.

Ella siempre había soñado con un romance tal como el de un cuento de hadas, y aunque sabía que era poco probable, seguía deseando que algún día llegara ese noble caballero a salvarla de su destino…..

-Si tan solo existieran los príncipes azules como en los cuentos….. Para que me rescatara de mi mal futuro….- con esas palabras Kotori suspiraba y permanecía mirando el hermoso cielo azulado que inundaba esa mañana.

.

Un oficial de porte elegante caminaba por los pasillos de aquel gran palacio de gobierno, realmente odiaba admitir que se había perdido en el lugar, pero por mismo orgullo no se atrevía a decir nada a ninguno de los rusos que estaban dentro de aquel palacio, simplemente deambulada y cuando se le acercaba alguno de ellos simplemente argumentaba estar mirando los alrededores y que era un invitado de honor para el evento de esa noche, pues era una comandante sumamente importante del ejército Ruso…. A pesar de ser japonesa.

Con algo de cansancio ya, se encontró con una posible salida lo cual la alegro bastante y por ende se dirigió rápidamente a ese lugar, cuando llego solo noto más muros y estos atrapaban un hermoso jardín, lleno de flores diversas que perfumaban el aire, simplemente le pareció fantástico el lugar y muy pacifico aparte de amplio.

-Increíble…. Este lugar es hermoso…..- dijo al aire mirando los alrededores, por alguna extraña razón su corazón le decía que fuese a explorar el lugar ya que estaba ahí.

Siguiendo su curiosidad comenzó a adentrarse en el extenso jardín, mirando y admirando las bellas flores del lugar, y la belleza total del jardín en si, la comandante estaba totalmente fascinada y caminaba sin fijarse, lo inevitable ocurrió, ella cocho contra algo, o más bien contra alguien pues aquel desafortunado dejo salir un quejido sumamente femenino de dolor ante el impacto, esto también causo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

La comandante apenada se levantó de inmediato a auxiliar a la persona con la que había chocado topándose con una mujer de cabellera gris que aún no le daba la cara.

-Perdone mi atrevimiento, no me fije por donde caminaba- se disculpaba la mujer con la otra chica en el suelo y velozmente ofrecía su mano para que ella se levantara.

-Descuida…. Tampoco me fije por donde iba- le contesto la chica levantando el rostro hacia la persona que había causado su caída.

En ese momento la comandante quedo sumamente fascinada y deslumbrada, aquella chica era sumamente hermosa, de blanca piel, fino rostro y unos grandes y brillantes ojos color miel, en reacción a aquella dulce mirada sus mejillas se ruborizaron de golpe. Aun hipnotizada por la chica se quedó mirándola ofreciendo su mano aun, mayor fue su sorpresa cuando la chica tomo su mano para levantarse.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, eres muy amable- decía la chica de ojos miel a la otra de cabellos azules que seguía embobada mirando.

-umh…. Disculpa mis modales, soy Sonoda Umi, comandante de la fuerza militar marina de Elichika Ayase- Logrando reaccionar, Umi se presentaba a la joven frente a ella con una sonrisa y aun con ese ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-oh, así que es usted de quien tanto parlotea Eli-chan- decía la peli gris a Umi que solo la miro con algo de sorpresa.

-Espera… si alguien te escucha referirte de esa manera a Elichika te puedes meter en problemas….-

-No lo creo, soy ummm…. La futura primera daba de aquí, así que no habrá problema alguno-

Umi se sorprendió, ahora su vergüenza y nerviosismo aumento sobremanera, esa chica frente a ella era la prometida de Ayase Elichika.

-Yo… lo siento mucho…. No sabía eso… oh no… e sido muy maleducada con usted….- Las palabras de Umi se mostraban nerviosas y la joven peli gris solo rio extendiendo su mano frente a Umi.

-Minami Kotori, un gusto Sonoda-san- se presentaba la chica y Umi solo asintió aun avergonzada y nerviosa. – umm Sonoda-san… ya puede soltar mi mano- Umi se avergonzó aún más (Si era posible) de aquello ultimo y soltó estrepitosamente la mano de Kotori quien solo reía por lo bajo ante las acciones de la comandante.

-Lo siento mu…mucho- se disculpó haciendo una ligera reverencia frente a Kotori que solo le dedico una suave y amable sonrisa.

-Descuide, aunque más importante ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Este lugar es privado- preguntaba la peli gris a la morena que palideció.

-bu…bueno… para ser honesta… me invitaron de honor al evento de esta noche… pero nunca había entrado al palacio por mi cuenta y….. me perdí…- confesaba por fin Umi a la chica que solo rio incomodando a la chica.

-ya veo, solo porque Sonoda-san me parece alguien muy amable le ayudare a salir de aquí- decía la futura primera dama sujetando la mano de Umi y tirando con gentileza de esta para ayudarla a salir de aquel lugar.

Umi sintió tan cálido el agarre que no pudo evitar las sensaciones extrañas en su estómago y su acelerado palpitar ante el contacto.

-Aquí es Sonoda-san, por aquí puede salir- Kotori se detenía a mostrarle una salida del palacio a Umi y esta aun desconcertada por las sensaciones que esa chica le causaba solo asintió.

-Muchas gracias… Minami-san…. Me has salvado- agradecía Umi sonriéndole a la chica que solo rio de nuevo.

-No es nada, y por favor, llámame por mi nombre….. Hasta pronto…..Umi-san…- finalizo con ello Kotori dándole la espalda a la comandante y volviendo al interior de aquel inmenso jardín y dejando a una embobada Umi mirando a la chica desaparecer entre las flores.

-dijo mi nombre…..- susurro Umi con un agitado corazón y con esa cálida sensación fluyendo en su cuerpo gracias a Kotori. –Kotori….. es simplemente hermoso….-

Kotori al perderse de la vista de la comandante soltó un gran suspiro y después coloco una de sus manos en su pecho, simplemente la presencia de esa mujer la había hecho sentirse sumamente cálida, ella se había mostrado amable y galante, algo que Eli nunca había hecho por ella, con un rubor en sus mejillas miro su mano, aquella con la que había sujetado la de la morena hace un momento y también la llevo a su pecho sintiendo la calidez de aquella mujer que aun residía en su mano.

-Acaso esto es….. ¿Amor a primera vista?...- ambas chicas pensaron en sincronía, a pesar de estar a una gran distancia donde ni siquiera podían verse.

-pero aun así…. No puedo-

-no puedo permitirme esto porque ella….-

-yo estoy…-

-Comprometida con Eli-chan/ Comprometida con Ayase Elichika-

.

.

.

Vamos Umi-chan, si esa chica te tiene loca, solo mira las veces que has suspirado por ella hoy- una sargento castaña picaba las costillas de Umi que se arreglaba para el evento de aquella noche que ya estaba próximo.

-Es cierto, si tanto te gusto porque solo la robas y huyen a otro país, tienes el poder y el dinero para hacerlo ¿No?- esta vez una sargento segundo pelirroja animaba a su comandante.

-Déjame en paz Honoka y tu Maki no me des ideas, además, no puedo hacer nada al respecto, ella es la prometida de Elichika ¿Saben que me haría si se entera? Me cortaría el cuello y pondría mi cabeza de trofeo sobre su chimenea- Decía Umi terminando de ponerse su saco de marino lleno de insignias de honor y se colocaba los guantes blancos que irían de acompañamiento con su uniforme de gala.

-bueno… solo recuerda esto, de nada te sirve tener una vida larga, si vas a vivirla infeliz- terminaba con la plática Maki y terminando de colocar sus guantes blancos salía del lugar.

-Maki-chan tiene razón Umi-chan… así que piénsalo, no importa lo que pase, seguiremos contigo….- Honoka también animaba a su líder y salía dejándola a solas pensativa.

.

Kotori estaba arreglándose con cierto pesar en su movimientos, aquella comandante la había hecho caer a sus pies tan rápidamente que no la había podido sacar de su cabeza en todo el día, y sabiendo que ella estaba entre los invitados de honor, por alguna razón fue estimulante para que se arreglara de la mejor manera posible estando así sumamente hermosa.

-vaya, sabía que eras hermosa pero lo que veo ahora mismo pisotea ese pensamiento ahora mismo- Kotori escucho esas palabras provenientes de alguien que recién entraba a su habitación, esa era nada más y nada menos que su tirana prometida, la ya casi, presidenta de Rusia.

-Muchas gracias Eli-chan, me arregle así porque es una ocasión sumamente especial- contestaba con normalidad Kotori a la rusa que camino hasta ella y beso su hombro descubierto.

-pues espero que esa sea la razón querida….. y no por esa sucia japonesa con la que te encontraste en los jardines- comentaba Eli haciendo que el corazón de Kotori se detuviera causándole una sensación de miedo.

-¿Qui…. Quien te lo dijo?- pregunto torpemente y Eli solo frunció el ceño.

-Eso no importa, simplemente después del baile de hoy serás mía, y no quiero que nadie que yo no autorice se te acerque, tu eres mía y de nadie más- amenazaba Eli a la de ojos miel que solo asintió nerviosa. –Que buena niña eres…. Por eso te elegí- finalizaba Eli depositando de nueva cuenta un beso sobre aquel hombro descubierto y abandonando la habitación.

-No puedo permitir que le haga daño….-

.

.

.

La noche había caído y el tan esperado evento de esa noche ya había dado inicio, la tirana rusa había dado mucho que hablar a los medios pues había estado distraída durante la mayoría de los eventos haciendo lo que mejor le daba la gana, sin mencionar que cuando la nombraron la nueva presidenta de Rusia simplemente dejo que su ego hablara y pusiera preocupados a otros países por la sarta de promesas inquisitivas que prometía.

Para relajar el ambiente, los organizadores decidieron apresurar el baile donde Eli bailaría con su prometida, esperaban que aquello calmara un poco la polémica conducta de su ahora presidenta, Eli haciendo una galante reverencia ofreció su mano a Kotori para bailar la cual acepto de inmediato.

-Estuve esperando ansiosa este baile- le dijo Eli a la peli gris que solo le sonrió de manera amable.

-Yo también….- respondió Kotori, sin embargo la verdadera razón del por qué había estado ansiosa era para volver a ver a aquella bella comandante que se había robado su corazón tan rápido.

Umi estaba entre los invitados de honor junto a Maki y Honoka, la primera bailaba con una hermosa pelinegra de ojos rubí, mientras que la segunda bailaba con una castaña de ojos verdes, las dos parecían ensimismadas con las otras dos damas que si pudieran brotarían corazones de la cabeza, en ese momento ella bailaba con una peli morada de ojos turquesa que también era una mujer muy hermosa, pero por alguna razón no podía evitar dejar de mirar a la presidenta y a su prometida.

-Miras mucho a la primera dama- le comentaba la chica a Umi que solo asintió.

-Lo siento, es solo que…. Creo que me enamore- respondía Umi y la peli morada solo sonrió.

-Es sumamente difícil tu situación, ya que Elicchi es su acompañante- comentaba la mujer a Umi y esta se giró a verla sorprendida.

-Elicchi… ¿Te refieres a la presidenta?- pregunto sorprendida Umi.

-Soy quien a cuidado de ella, aunque tengamos la misma edad, somos muy íntimas- comentaba la chica.

-Ya veo….- fue el único comentario de Umi que solo suspiro y bajo la mirada.

La peli morada continúo con el baile y en cuanto acabo la música se le ocurrió ayudar a la morena, después de todo algo en ella la había conmovido. Así que separándose de ella se dirigió a la rubia presenta y la llamo tocando su hombro.

-Elicchi ¿Bailarías conmigo?- le pregunto a la rubia que soltando el agarre con Kotori solo le sonrió a la peli morada y acepto tomar aquella pieza con ella.

-Encantada Nozomi- respondió la presidenta y dejando a Kotori para acompañar el baile con Nozomi.

Cuando la música empezó Nozomi miro de reojo a Umi y con los ojos le indico que se acercara a Kotori pues ella se encargaría de entretener lo suficiente a Eli. Umi por consiguiente no dejaría perder su oportunidad y se apresuró hasta Kotori que estaba dispuesta a dejar la pista.

-La veo muy sola, ¿le gustaría bailar?-Kotori sintió su corazón latir fuertemente y al girarse se encontró a la persona que esperaba, ahí aquellos ojos marrones la miraban con un amor incomprensible mientras la dueña de estos le ofrecía su mano para bailar.

-Me encantaría- respondió con una brillante sonrisa Kotori y acepto tomar la pieza con Umi, después de todo había esperado todo el día por ello.

Honoka y Maki miraron el momento mientras bailaban aun con su respectiva pareja, se sentían felices de que su líder hubiese cumplido aunque sea ese deseo.

Por su parte aquel par estaba sumamente feliz de poder estar juntas, simplemente el tenerse cerca hacia que su corazón golpeara tan fuerte en su pecho y que si juntaran sus cuerpos serían capaces de sentir ese latir, la música era perfecta, romántica, tanto que ambas estaban ensoñadas en su momento especial, mirándose a los ojos a todo momento y dedicándose sonrisas sumamente cálidas la una a la otra, incluso olvidaron por completo a la rusa que bailaba cerca de ellas y que una peli morada luchaba por que esta no se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-¿Por qué me haces esto…Umi-chan…- susurro Kotori a la peli azul que estaba ruborizada.

-¿Hacer que?- confundida, Umi preguntaba.

-Robarte mi corazón en un solo instante en el que mis ojos se cruzaron con los tuyos…- con esas palabras Umi solo sentía una inmensa calidez en su cuerpo y una inexplicable felicidad.

-Lo mismo va para ti, ladrona…..- susurro Umi confesando amor también.

-Es tan extraño, nunca creí en el amor a primera vista, siempre pensé que eso solo existía en los cuentos de hadas- mencionaba Kotori mirando ruborizada sus pies un momento.

-Pues si Romeo y Julieta siendo unos niños se juraron amor eterno en el primer día… ¿Por qué no lo hacemos también?- comento Umi y Kotori volvió su vista a ella con un esperanzado brillo en sus ojos.

Eli estaba tan gustosa disfrutando su baile con Nozomi que la hizo dar una vuelta cosa que Nozomi acepto de manera distraída, pues aquello fue suficiente para ver como su prometida Minami Kotori estaba a escasos centímetros de esa comandante japonesa bailando, cosa que en un segundo la hizo enfurecer y quedarse en seco un par de segundos antes de desenvainar su espada.

Honoka y Maki que permanecían cerca y si sentido de alerta y defensa se activó de inmediato al ver como la presidenta rusa había desenvainado su espada, ambas se miraron e hicieron lo mismo rápidamente y corrieron de inmediato a socorrer a Umi que era ajena a lo que estaba por suceder

-¡Aléjate de ella sucia japonesa!- exclamo Eli haciendo que la pareja se separara de golpe y mirara asustada a la presidenta que corría con espada en mano hacia ellas.

Honoka fue la que llego a desviar el ataque de Eli y a tratar de desarmar a la rubia, sin embargo los soldados del palacio enseguida llegaron hasta ella.

-¡Corre Umi!- esta vez Maki se adentraba en el círculo y lograba golpear a unos cuantos soldados con su espada también, Umi miro un momento lo que sus compañeras y amigas hacían por ella. -¡Deja de mirarnos y vete!- Maki luchando se apresuró a gritarle a Umi quien rápidamente tomo la mano de Kotori y comenzó a correr.

-Maki….. Guíalas hasta la costa…. Ahí está nuestro carruaje…. Has que escapen juntas…. Yo los retendré- pidió Honoka a Maki que solo negó.

-No puedo abandonarte… te mataran si te dejo- exclamo Maki esquivando un ataque mas.

-Si no me abandonas ahora mataran a Umi y a esa chica….- señalo rápidamente Honoka a la rubia presidenta que tomando de nueva cuenta su espada corría fuera del palacio siguiendo a la pareja que huía.

-Honoka….. Perdóname…..- respondió Maki y con todo el pesar del mundo se abrió paso entre los soldados que atacaban y logro salir libre persiguiendo a Eli que a su vez perseguía a Umi y Kotori.

-No fallare en mi última misión Umi-chan…. Gracias por todo- con últimas palabras, Honoka se preparaba para continuar reteniendo a la mayor cantidad de soldados posibles, solo una cosa tenia segura en ese momento…. Moriría con honor…

Umi tomando fuerte la mano de Kotori corrían entre la obscuridad de la noche entre los árboles que rodeaban el palacio, todo con el fin de llegar hasta su objetivo. Umi planeaba escapar en el carruaje que tenían preparado junto con Maki y Honoka, la persecución fue algo larga pero pronto ambas chicas lograron divisar la costa cerca del palacio, una vez ahí podrían escapar.

-No te rindas Kotori… ya estamos por llegar- Umi que aun corría le daba ánimos a la peli gris que comenzaba a ir más lento.

-Ya no puedo Umi-chan….- jadeante contestaba Kotori.

Umi tuvo la idea de descansar un momento pero todo ánimo de hacerlo murió al escuchar esa penetrante y poderosa voz cerca de ellas.

-No irán a ninguna parte…- ambas se giraron y lograron ver a Eli correr tras de ellas también, todo con espada en mano de manera amenazante

Umi acelero el paso y Kotori trato de recuperar energías pero no le fue posible por lo que gracias al cansancio y a que Umi aun tiraba de ella, termino por caer.

-¡Kotori!- exclamo Umi mirando como Eli se acercaba a la peli gris lista para herirla con su espada, acción seguida desenfundo su propia espada y arremetió el golpe de Eli, provocando un ensordecedor sonido.

-¡Umi-chan!- exclamo Kotori preocupada al ver como ambas mujeres comenzaban a luchar arduamente, haciendo chillar con ferocidad sus espadas al golpear mutuamente.

-No vas a robarte a mi amada- entre la pelea exclamo Eli soltando un traidor golpe a los pies de Umi haciéndola caer de rodillas y completamente vulnerable. –Aquí te despides….- exclamo Eli triunfante y Umi solo intento tomar su espada de vuelta, pero no lo logro.

Tomada completamente por sorpresa, Eli era embestida por alguien a sus espaldas, haciendo que tirara su espada, esa había sido Maki que había corrido a auxiliar a Umi quien pudo ponerse de pie.

-Umi ¡Huye rápido, no mires atrás!- exclamo Maki poniéndose de pie y arrojándole las llaves de aquel carruaje que esperaba por ellas.

Umi las tomo rápidamente y corrió de nueva cuenta tomando la mano de Kotori, por fin llegaban a aquel carruaje y con suma ansiedad abría las puertas de este para poner a salvo a Kotori y apresurarse a marcharse. Cuando por fin lo hizo miro como Eli y Maki luchaban a golpes, ya que sus espadas estaban inalcanzables para ambas. Pero Eli teniendo un has bajo la manga de su cinturón saco una fina y hermosa daga que no dudo en empuñar contra el pecho de la pelirroja haciéndola caer. Umi abrió los ojos con sorpresa y estuvo a punto de ir a auxiliar a Maki aun cuando Eli caminaba enfurecía hacia ella con daga en mano.

Maki, con sus últimas fuerzas sujeto el pie de Eli impidiéndole avanzar.

-¡VETE Y SE FELIZ!- fueron las últimas palabras que escucho de Maki antes de que con lágrimas en los ojos volviera al carruaje y subiera en el para marcharse.

-¡NOOOOO!- y ese también fue el último grito que escucho por parte de Eli antes de dejarla totalmente atrás y escapando de sus garras.

.

Ambas chicas habían huido por una distancia incierta para ambas, terminaron tan cansadas que cuando estaba por amanecer decidieron abandonar el carruaje como distracción si es que seguían su rastro, y ahora ambas se encontraban en un lugar seguro recostadas una al lado de la otra tomando sus manos.

-¿Crees que nos encuentren Umi-chan?-

-No lo creo Kotori…. Ella jamás nos volverá a ver….-

Ambas se miraron y se sonrieron con suma alegría, para después comenzar a romper la distancia que las separaba y juntar sus labios en un primer beso lleno de pasión y sentimientos. Ese sentimiento que solo se provocaba la una a la otra…

-Te amo Kotori-

-También te amo Umi-chan-

.

.

.

-Y se quedaron juntas como dos tortolitas por siempre y tuvieron muchos hijitos- decía Nozomi con una satisfecha Sonrisa.

-¿Por qué morí aquí también?- se quejaba Maki nuevamente por aquel final.

-Más importante aún ¿Por qué yo soy la mala?- esta vez se atrevía aquejarse Eli con ironía.

-Eso fue maravilloso Nozomi-chan, morí de una manera tan cool, estoy orgullosa de mi misma- Honoka se jactaba de su papel en la historia ganándose miradas de ironía por parte de la mayoría.

-Qué historia tan absurda ¿Qué es esa estupidez del amor a primera vista?- Nico daba su queja de la historia tan cliché que Nozomi había contado.

-Estas molesta por que no saliste más que una vez Nya- Rin se unía a molestar a las demás.

-Te voy a pellizcar- Nico amenazo sujetando una de las mejillas de Rin y apretándola con fuerza.

-¡Ya me estas pellizcando Nya!-

-Bueno, ¿Qué te pareció Kotori-chan?- ignorando a las demás Nozomi le pregunto a la de ojos miel que tenía una expresión soñadora.

-Simplemente hermoso, ahora quiero casarme con Umi-chan-

-Aprovechas decir eso porque Umi quedo inconsciente a la mitad de la historia ¿Cierto?- preguntaba Eli a la peli gris que solo rio.

-Eso no es justo ¡Yo exijo un final feliz para mi!- Nico alardeaba, debido a que la historia anterior solo la dejaron como una loca psicópata.

-Bien… que te parece una historia donde eres una hermosa princesa con habilidades especiales en un mundo extraño y salvaje con personas súper especiales, Umi-chan y Tsubasa-chan son tus hermanas y tienes que casarte con las hijas de otro reino para cumplir una especie de profecía sobre musas para los fines malignos de tu padre… y Maki-chan te va a súper dar-

Nico se sonrojo hasta las orejas con aquello último y no tardo en refutarle a Nozomi de manera enérgica.

-cállate idiota tetona, ¿No puedes pensar en algo más lindo?-

-déjame ver…. ¿Qué opinas de una historia donde eres una súper idol engreída y molesta que se enamora de un novato pelirrojo sin saber que realmente ese chico es Maki-chan, y ella se viste de hombre solo para esconderse de unos tipos que la persiguen junto a Honoka-chan y Rin-chan-

-ummm…. Nada mal- dijo inconscientemente Nico causando un severo sonrojo en Maki.

-espera ¿Qué, porque me metes a mí?- se quejó de inmediato Maki.

-Y al final…. Maki-chan también te va a súper dar-

-¿No puedes pensar en algo menos pervertido?-

-Elicchi solo parece molesta por que no a habido ninguna historia romántica entre nosotras-

Eli se ruborizo ante las palabras de Nozomi y suspiro.

-Vamos no empieces-

-¿Qué tal si la siguiente historia es sobre Elicchi y nuestro amor incondicional que rompe incluso con las barreras de la muerte?-

-Seguro quieres hacer una imitación barata, Eli, Umi, Kotori, Maki y yo seremos un grupo de amigas y tu un fantasma destinado a amar a Eli cuando esta sea grande, muchas desgracias nos suceden, despareces y no te quedas con Eli, para acabarla Kotori muere con el tiempo y deja a la enamorad Umi sola-

-Uff menos mal que no hablaron de mi-

-Ya entrados que también muera Maki, lo hará de forma heroica salvando la vida de Nico nii, eso necesitas para merecerme-

-Nico-chan, me vas a hacer enojar-

-me gusta la historia del fantasma….. y se me acaba de ocurrir algo genial, una historia triste de amor entre Ericchi y yo….-

-Ay no…. Porque yo-

-bien todas parecen de acuerdo, así que….. La historia comienza así….-

.

.

.

* * *

 **que esten bien Chau *-*7**


	3. Chapter 3 Sayonara

**buenas sexys lectores aqui les traigo actualizacion masiva, todos mis fics (en curso) han sido actualizados, disfrutenlos :3 por cierto el ganador fue "** FLCA Garfield2" **favor de mandarme mensaje privado para quedar de acuerdo para el siguiente cap de relatos salvajes, si no se comunica en un lapso de una semana a partir de hoy el premio para a manos del segundo lugar y así sucesivamente.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Si eres alguien sensible te recomiendo tener pañuelos cerca antes de leer este capitulo :3**

* * *

Una rubia comenzaba a abrir lentamente los ojos, su visión era ligeramente borrosa, y lo que escuchaba a su alrededor se resumía a algún tipo de fauna junto al resoplar de los árboles. Poco a poco fue aclarando su vista y notando una tenue luz de un cielo gris que amenazaba con comenzar a llover en cualquier momento, varios árboles podía observar en lo alto y en el centro una tenue luz.

Poco apoco comenzó a incorporarse, presintiendo algún dolor en su cuerpo, pero no fue así, se sentía completamente bien. Poco a poco comenzó a revisar su propio cuerpo en busca de alguna herida, pero no encontró nada.

Después con desconcierto miro a su alrededor, parecía estar rodeada de árboles, de un lado se miraba oscuro y de otro podía ver entre los arboles un verde pasto que se movía al compás del viento.

Lentamente se incorporó con un único objetivo, averiguar dónde estaba y como había terminado en ese lugar. Camino con prisa saliendo de aquella densidad de árboles para llegar hasta los verdes y despejados pastos del lugar, no muy lejos de donde estaba vio a un grupo de personas vestidas de negro, seguro ellos podrían ayudarla.

Rápidamente llego hasta aquel lugar, notando el triste ambiente entre todas las personas, metiéndose entre la gente se encontró frente a ella algo que no debió ver en ese momento, ahí había un ataúd a punto de ser enterrado, miro como entre las personas aparecía alguien en especial, esa persona que la hizo sentir que su mundo se derrumbaba.

Una peli morada vestida de negro se acercaba al ataúd y colocaba una rosa blanca sobre este, mientras derramaba constantes lágrimas, su otra mano sostenía un retrato….. Era sumamente familiar….. en el retrato había una chica que reconoció de inmediato. Bruscamente se giró de vuelta al ataúd viendo como este bajaba lentamente para ser enterrado y pudo ver las letras en la lápida…..

-No…. No puede ser…..- susurro con los ojos muy abiertos y quedándose en un total estado de shock….

Aquel ataúd con letras color dorado decía _"descanse en paz, Ayase Eri"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Un nuevo día brillaba, Eri se apresuró a entrar en la habitación de Nozomi, donde la peli morada había pasado contantes noches llorando su perdida. Eri desde ese día en el que había descubierto que estaba muerta no se había separado para nada de la mayor. En ese lapso de tiempo había descubierto la causa de su muerte. Un choque automovilístico.

Aunque no solo se había dedicado a quedarse con Nozomi, pues había visitado los hogares de sus demás amigas encontrando casi el mismo resultado, pero la más afectada sin duda seria su amada Nozomi, la chica con la que había tenido una relación fuerte desde el primer año de la preparatoria, habían pasado por tanto juntas.

-Nozomi…. Es hora de levantarte….- Eri le hablaba a la mayor, aun sabiendo que esta no podía escucharla ni verla…. Ni sentirla, simplemente velaba por ella aunque no lo supiera.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama intentando acariciar la cabeza de la peli morada, sin embargo como siempre, su mano atravesó a Nozomi y no le permitió ningún contacto.

Un nuevo suspiro salía de su boca con cierta impotencia, le afligía la situación.

Nozomi abría lentamente los ojos, estos lucían algo rojos debido a que la noche anterior también estuvo llorando. Lentamente se incorporó con mirada ligeramente perdida para después con sumo cuidado, dirigir su vista a su mesa de noche, lugar donde conservaba un portarretrato con una foto de ella y su amada rubia, ambas sonriéndose y abrazándose con todo el amor que se tenían.

Eri solo observaba como Nozomi tomaba el retrato entre sus manos y sonreía, para después notar como la mayor dejaba salir nuevamente lágrimas por ella.

-Nozomi... Ya no llores más por mí, si tan solo supieras que puedo verte y oírte... Todos y cada uno de tus lamentos, los escucho... Y quisiera hacer algo para sanarte, para que dejes de llorar...- Eri hablaba con frustración, como si hablando con la peli morada, esta fuese a notarla.

-Buenos días... Ericchi- con una sonrisa, pero a la vez voz triste, la mayor se ponía de pie y dejaba de vuelta aquel retrato.

Todos los días era lo mismo, desde que Eri estaba ahí siguiéndola a donde fuera, podía ver como todo lo que Nozomi hacia estaba ligeramente vinculado en ella.

Ese día Nozomi saldría a pasear para distraerse, después de todo, la abuela de la peli morada le había dado aquel día libre, ya que la anciana tenía una florería y Nozomi la ayudaba a mantener aquel lugar. La mujer estaba al tanto de cómo se encontraba su nieta que había insistido.

Eri se quedó recargada en una pared de la habitación de Nozomi, mirando como esta se arreglaba para salir a despejar su mente, la chica había optado por ponerse un ligero vestido blanco... Ese que tanto le gustaba a Eri.

-Si tan solo pudieras escuchar cuan hermosa creo que te ves con ese vestido...- Hablo Eri mirando como Nozomi terminaba de arreglarse y se disponía a salir.

 _ **-FLASH BACK-**_

 _Tanto la rubia como la peli morada caminaban por un centro comercial, solían pasar por ahí después de la escuela para comer unos parfait como tanto acostumbraban. Conversaban de cualquier cosa, no fue hasta que Nozomi centro su vista en una de las vitrinas de aquel centro comercial._

 _-Mira Ericchi, ¿No crees que ese vestido es muy bonito?- pregunto Nozomi a su mejor amiga que presto atención también a la vitrina._

 _-No es mi estilo, pero seguro a ti te queda hermoso- contestaba sin cuidado alguno la rubia haciendo que Nozomi se ruborizara._

 _-Eso es porque te gusta usar las ropas más cómodas- Nozomi bromeaba con su mejor amiga, y la rusa solo termino avergonzándose más._

 _-Bueno, también puedo usar cosas lindas- se defendía Eri, para Nozomi aquello fue un pequeño reto que no rechazaría por nada del mundo._

 _-Bueno, entonces entremos a probarlo- decía Nozomi y con entusiasmo tiraba de la mano de Eli para ir a aquella tienda a ver aquel vestido._

 _Después de haber luchado la una con la otra sobre que el blanco vestido le lucia mejor a la contraria, Nozomi termino perdiendo._

 _-Eres mala Ericchi...-_

 _-¿Qué tiene de malo decir la verdad? Es obvio que te ves bellísima en ese vestido-_

 _-Pero sigo pensando que te queda mejor a ti-_

 _-Umm Nozomi-_

 _-Dime-_

 _-¿Quieres que compremos ese vestido?-_

 _-¿Que? Pero Ericchi, no tengo suficiente dinero conmigo-_

 _La rubia simplemente sonrió y tomando con dulzura la mano de la mayor, dijo lo siguiente:_

 _-Yo lo comprare especialmente para ti...-_

 _ **-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**_

.

Nozomi salió de la casa, Eri fue enseguida tras ella, no podía dejar sola a la chica, simplemente porque no quería que algo le pasara fuera, desde su muerte, Nozomi estaba desconectada de todo y eso era peligroso para ella.

Eri caminaba a la par de su amada peli morada, no sabía a donde iría este pero la seguiría como un fiel cachorro a su dueño, si alguien atentaba contra ella, haría hasta lo imposible por detener al agresor, incluso si tenía que matarlo…. ¿Pero qué pensaba? De verdad que el estar muerta la hacía pensar cosas sin sentido y cero empatía por los que aún estaban vivos.

-¡Ja! Como si pudieras tocar a alguien de todos modos- se dijo a así misma mientras continuaba siguiendo a Nozomi.

Después de caminar un largo rato, Eri se dio cuenta de en donde estaban, era un bonito jardín con varias bancas y una heladería al frente de este. Ese lugar era inconfundible para ella, era el lugar donde acostumbraban a ir después de clases a comer helado. Vio a Nozomi y esta tomaba un asiento completamente tranquila mirando alrededor.

-Ericchi…. Aquí veníamos todos los días ¿recuerdas? Siempre pedíamos lo mismo….- con esas palabras Nozomi bajaba la mirada y Eri no pudo evitar querer llorar, pero ¿Acaso los fantasmas lloraban?

-Buenas tardes señorita ¿Qué le voy a servir?-

-Un parfait por favor, de chocolate-

Una mujer tomo la orden de Nozomi y pronto se retiró para traer el pedido de la peli morada que se quedó mirando los lirios que había en aquel gran jardín.

-DE chocolate…. Siempre escogíamos ese porque era mi favorito, y tú lo comías gustosa aunque no te gustaran las cosas dulces….. Todo por complacerme…- decía Eri acercándose y sentándose en el pasto tibio mirando a Nozomi.

- _ **Flashback-**_

 _-Pero no me gustan las cosas dulces Ericchi…-_

 _Nozomi hacia un puchero mientras Eri tiraba de su mano arrastrándola hacia aquel lugar tan verde y limpio lleno de flores._

 _-Vamos, tienen buen aspecto, estoy segura que incluso a ti te gustaran Nozomi-_

 _Eri insistía en que la mayor entrara a la heladería con ella, al final Nozomi se rindió y termino accediendo a entrar para complacer a su amada a miga que parecía una niña pequeña. Al final Eri busco una mesa en medio de varios lirios y tomaron asiento ahí, esa se convertiría en su mesa los próximos dos años._

 _-Buenas tardes señoritas ¿Qué gustan ordenar?- una camarera del sitio se acercaba a su mesa y cortésmente preguntaba por su orden._

 _-dos parfait de chocolate por favor, uno sin crema batida ni chispas de chocolate- pedía Eri sin consultar a Nozomi y la mujer anotando la orden se retiró con una sonrisa._

 _-¿El menos dulce es para mí cierto?-_

 _-por supuesto, debo ser considerada si accediste a comer aquí conmigo-_

 _-bien, te perdono esta vez Ericchi…-_

 _-No te enojes Nozomi, solo es esta vez, si no te gusta podemos buscar un sitio mejor-_

 _-para nada…. Si este sitio es el favorito de Ericchi, también será el mío…-_

 _ **-Fin del Flashback-**_

.

Eri sentía un nudo en la garganta al ver aquel recuerdo en su mente, Nozomi estaba ahí por el simple hecho de querer recordarla, y eso le dolía a ambas pues ya no podían estar juntas, aun cuando Eri supiera estuviera ahí a pesar de ser un fantasma, simplemente no volvería a estar ahí, para Nozomi Eri se había ido ya.

Cuando Nozomi termino con su helado, pago y se retiró de nueva cuenta caminando a un sitio al que Eri no sabía. Pero sin incomodarse ni nada continuo siguiendo a la peli morada. Caminaron bastante esta vez, disfrutando de un gran paisaje que relajaba hasta cierto punto a amabas, todo estaba bien en ese momento, entonces Eri miro detenidamente el lugar nuevamente, ese lugar lo conocía muy bien, era un puente de madera muy bello, donde cada primavera, los arboles de cerezos dejaban ver un hermoso paisaje.

Eri sintió un sinfín de emociones al ver a Nozomi llegar hasta la esquina del puente y recargarse en el mirando hacia el gran lago que era perturbado muy tenuemente por los pétalos rosas que caían de los árboles.

-Este lugar es tan importante para mi Ericchi…. Si me estas mirando ahí en el cielo…. ¿Recuerdas que sucedió aquí?- preguntaba Nozomi al aire mirando hacia el cielo.

Si la rubia sintiera, seguro su corazón estaría latiendo fuertemente y sus lágrimas estarían cayendo de sus ojos. Simplemente se acercó hasta Nozomi y se puso a su lado con una triste sonrisa.

-Como podría olvidar este lugar…..- decía Eri mirando en la misma dirección de Nozomi, dando un gran suspiro lleno de melancolía. –Este fue el lugar donde tú y yo nos conocimos…. ¿Verdad?- con esas palabras Eri cerraba los ojos escuchando como el viento acariciaba los árboles.

-a pesar de siempre haberte visto tan fuerte y madura…. Realmente eras torpe…- con esas palabras Nozomi sonrió dejando que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas mientras cerraba sus ojos escuchando el viento.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _Nozomi caminaba con completa tranquilidad, era sábado y sin tener mucho que hacer, daba un paseo por aquel recinto de árboles a los que mucha gente solía ir cuando estos estaban en su máximo esplendor._

 _Su vista se enfocó en el gran lago que era adornado por las hojas de los cerezos que caían al agua, era simplemente fantástico, tanto que no pudo evitar poner toda su atención en eso y continúo caminando sin fijarse por donde iba._

 _Repentinamente choco con alguien de una manera no muy violenta, ella se tambaleo un poco pero recupero el equilibrio gracias a un agarre desconocido, cuando levanto la cabeza se encontró con ella… la persona que haría de su vida de preparatoria la más feliz del mundo y que a su vez la haría llorar demasiado por su perdida._

 _Nozomi vio a una rubia chica, era alta y de ojos azules, así como una bella figura, con una cautivadora sonrisa que la hizo ruborizar al instante, sus manos entraron en contacto…_

 _-Lo… lo siento….-_

 _-Descuida, tampoco me estaba fijando, es que esa vista es maravillosa….-_

 _-¿Verdad que si?... oh ummm lo siento….-_

 _-descuida, a cualquiera le puede pasar, aunque no es común que las chicas lindas vayan tan distraídas….-_

 _-¿Ehe?-_

 _-Soy Ayase Eri, un gusto-_

 _Eri con completa normalidad ofrecía su mano a la peli morada que se quedaba sorprendida por la normalidad con la que la rubia la saludaba que no cabía en ella tanta buena pinta. Eri por un momento quiso reírse por la expresión de la peli morada pero simplemente le sonrió mas amablemente y con gracias movió su mano frente a la peli morada._

 _-¿Te encuentras bien?-_

 _-¡Si! Lo siento mucho-_

 _-Volviste a disculparte jeje-_

 _Nozomi agacho la mirada avergonzada, nunca era tan torpe, pero en ese momento, simplemente le era natural actuar a así, realmente estaba sorprendida por aquella chica._

 _-Ummm Toujou….. Soy Toujou Nozomi….-_

 _Y así, estrujaron sus manos, dando inicio a una hermosa historia con un final tan triste…_

 _ **-Fin del flashback-**_

.

El lugar comenzaba a atardecer y Eri seguía caminando tras de Nozomi, la peli morada llevaba caminando un largo rato y Eri no sabía a donde pretendía llegar esta vez.

Cuando Eri comenzó a fijarse en su alrededor puo notar donde se encontraban, miles de recuerdos comenzaban a llenar su cabeza y de nueva cuenta se comenzó a sentir cálida y con un creciente dolor en el pecho que increíblemente podía sentir

Era un campo, un sitio muy especial, donde ambas se habían declarado sus sentimientos, aquella ocasión fue tan especial porque fue gracias a un pequeño incidente donde ambas se perdieron, que aquello sucedió.

-Recuerdo que cuando nos perdimos por aquí, estabas muy asustada…. Yo también lo estaba pero debía controlarme para que no hicieras algo tan imprudente Ericchi- Decía Nozomi llegando a un sitio en específico, una banca y un poste de luz a la orilla de una carretera muy transitada.

-Recuerdo cada momento… cada detalle Nozomi….- Eri volvía a hablarle a su amada, aun sabiendo que esta no la podía ver ni escuchar.

-Entonces uno de los momentos más felices de toda mi vida ocurrió, simplemente fue tan inesperado y perfecto….. No podría remplazarlo por nada en el mundo….-

.

- _ **Flashback-**_

Entre las nueve amigas habían decidido hacer una caminata por un parque lleno de árboles y flores, separadas por 3 parejas y un grupo de tres se encaminaron a explorar como parte de su tonto juego, pero para mala suerte de Eri y Nozomi, habían terminado perdidas entre todo el denso lugar lleno de árboles hasta terminan en un campo donde podían escuchar automóviles cerca.

Nozomi noto que si amiga rubia temblaba, sabía que la chica le temía a la oscuridad y el cielo estaba perdiendo su luz por lo que era obvio que esa estaría asustada.

-Sabía que era una mala idea…. Ahora estamos pérdidas y está por oscurecer….-

-Tranquila Ericchi, mira, allí hay una banca, y un poste de luz, si nos quedamos ahí no estaremos a oscuras, así podremos llamar a las demás por teléfono para que nos encuentren-

Eri solo asintió dirigiéndose junto a Nozomi a aquel lugar, aun tenia miedo. Cuando ambas se sentaron juntas el miedo en la rubia comenzó a disminuir, la compañía de la mayor siempre la ayudaba a estar calmada y feliz y la luz del poste la ayudaba a ya no tener miedo.

Pero como si el destino lo hubiera marcado, el poste comenzó a fallar haciendo así que el foco dejara de prender y ambas chicas fueron cubiertas por la oscuridad de la noche.

-¡Nozomi!-

La rubia se había abrazado a la mayor completamente asustada, todo sin notar como la peli morada se había ruborizado ante el repentino contacto. Sin embargo solo correspondió el abrazo con calidez.

-Está bien Ericchi, no te asustes, estoy contigo….-

Acariciaba su cabeza y abrazaba a la rubia de una manera protectora, sin embargo Eri no dejaba de temblar, y mantenía sus ojos fuertemente apretados.

-No me sueltes Nozomi…-

-Nunca te soltare Ericchi, siempre cuando cierres los ojos yo estaré ahí, diciéndote que todo estará bien-

Ambas permanecieron así un par de minutos compartiendo calor, los latidos del corazón de Nozomi lograron calmar a la rusa que ahora sujetaba las manos de Nozomi entre las suyas. Todo sin esperar la repentina confesión de Nozomi.

-este lugar es muy tranquilizante ¿No crees?

-Si estoy contigo… si lo es, a pesar de la oscuridad…-

-Debemos volver con las demás, parece que ya nos localizaron…-

-de acuerdo-

-Una cosa Mas Ericchi-

-¿Si?-

-Te amo….-

 _ **-Fin del flashback-**_

.

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse Eri seguía a Nozomi hasta aquella carretera donde varios autos pasaban, la peli morada iba ahí con la intensión de tomar un taxi y volver a su hogar, pero un suceso cambiaría su noche.

-Oye tú, dame todo el dinero que tengas encima- aquella voz gruesa y ronca hizo sobresaltar a ambas, Nozomi al girarse se encontró con un tipo mal vestido y con una navaja brillante en sus manos.

-No… aléjate de ella infeliz…-

Eri se quedó impactada, su Nozomi estaba en peligro, no podía permitirlo, en un inútil intento se colocó en medio de ambos con intensión de proteger a Nozomi pero nada funciono, el sujeto paso a través de ella y sujeto a Nozomi de la muñeca, esta emitió un gemido de dolor.

-¡Maldito! Quítale las manos de encima-

-Toma, llévatelo todo pero déjame tranquila…- con eso último Nozomi entrego su bolso y el sujeto lo tomo rápidamente para después quedar mirando a Nozomi.

-Ahora que te veo bien…. Te llevare conmigo también…- con esas macabras palabras comenzó a tirar de la mano de Nozomi y esta comenzó a resistirse violentamente.

Eri por todos los medios trataba de intervenir, pero le era imposible siquiera tocarlos. Todo ocurrió tan rápido para ella, de un momento a otro el sujeto empujo a Nozomi y esta termino en la carretera transitada. Un golpe en seco vasto para que el sujeto saliera corriendo, y Eri al girarse, se encontrara a su amada atravesando el cristal del parabrisas del auto que acababa de arrollarla.

-¡NOOO!-

.

Un blanco ambiente rodeaba a la peli morada, en un momento se había visto atacada por un sujeto, en otro un auto embestirla y en otro todo se había vuelto negro, para después abrir los ojos y encontrarse en un lugar lleno de luz, su visión distinguía a alguien en especial….. Ese alguien que la miraba preocupada.

Poco a poco se aclaraba su vista dejando ver a la mujer por la que había llorado tanto, sin pensarlo, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer…

-E…Eri….Ericchi….-

-Nozomi…. Puedes verme…..-

Nozomi dejando que su llanto saliera totalmente se abrazó a la rubia que no tardo en corresponder su abrazo, acariciando a la peli morada una y otra vez.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? Me enseñaste a hacer todo Ericchi… me enseñaste todo menos a vivir sin ti….- Nozomi lloraba desgarradoramente aferrándose a los brazos de Eri que también lloraba en ese momento y acariciaba su espalda.

-No quiero separarme de ti Nozomi….. Pero….. Nuestro tiempo termino ya….- con esas palabras Eri se separaba lentamente de Nozomi una vez que esta calmaba su llanto.

-Si tengo que morir también para estar contigo… que así sea….-

-No, Nozomi… tienes una vida por delante, tienes que luchar por ella…. Vive por las dos…. Por favor, cumple mi último deseo Nozomi…. Vive feliz, mientras yo este en tu corazón y en tus recuerdos, seguiré viva…. Por favor….-

-Ericchi…..-

Ambas se miraron con lágrimas en los ojos desplegando un amor puro que tenían la una por la otra, y acercándose lentamente juntaban sus labios en un último beso que ambas podrían sentir. Un último contacto cálido entre ambas que las hizo sentirse tan vivas.

-Nozomi… te amo….-

.

Después de aquellas últimas palabras, todo se volvía negro para Nozomi otra vez.

Abrió los ojos repentinamente, y ahí pudo ver una tenue luz, esta era la lámpara al lado de su mesa, y cuando termino de aclarar su vista logro ver que sus padres y amigas estaban ahí, felices de que ella despertara.

-¡Nozomi-chan!- sus amigas la recibían con lágrimas en los ojos, el lugar en el que estaban era un hospital, lugar donde había sido atendida después del accidente.

-¿Cómo…. Como llegue aquí?- pregunto a sus amigas y a sus padres que se acercaron a abrazarla.

-Alguien marco tu teléfono cuando te accidentaste… no sabemos quién fue y como lo hizo, pero gracias a ello logramos localizarte y llegar a tiempo para salvarte…- le decía su padre abrazándola con cariño.

 _\- mientras yo esté en tu corazón y en tus recuerdos, seguiré viva-_

Nozomi solo se aferró a los brazos de sus padres y comenzó a llorar, sin embargo en ella había una gran sonrisa, cosa que todos los presentes en el lugar compartieron, incluso aquel fantasma rubio que sonreía feliz, de haberse podido despedir de su amada respectivamente.

.

Nozomi estaba de nueva cuenta en aquel puente de madera, mirando el lago y los árboles secos, todo debido a que pronto comenzaría el invierno. Aquel lugar siempre seria grato para ella.

A su lado, permanecía Eri, acompañando como siempre a la peli morada, preguntándose que haría la mayor esta vez.

-Nozomi- una voz conocida llamo a la peli morada, Eri también se giró para ver quién era y se encontró con una pelinegra de ojos carmín, Nico venia abrigada y alborotada, parecía haber estado corriendo.

-Otra vez tarde Nicocchi, de verdad que no cambias- decía Nozomi con una sonrisa a su amiga y acercándose lentamente a ella deposito un corto beso sobre los labios de la pelinegra que solo se ruborizo.

-ya te dije que lo siento…. Tuve un retraso en el transporte. En fin, ¿nos vamos?- Nico respondía a Nozomi que solo asintió con una gran sonrisa.

La mayor tomo del brazo a la pelinegra y ambas comenzaron a caminar por aquel lugar marchándose con una sonrisa. Eri no siguió a Nozomi esta vez, simplemente se quedó mirando como ambas chicas se marchaban sonrientes.

-Gracias Nozomi…. Por cumplir mi último deseo- susurraba Eri sonriendo al ver que su amada Nozomi estaba feliz otra vez, después de tanto tiempo.

Una luz llamo su atención a sus espaldas, al girarse se encontró con un rayo brillante que provenía del cielo, entonces solo suspiro con una pacífica sonrisa en sus labios.

-Es hora de partir… ahora puedo descansar en paz….- diciendo eso con una última mirada hacia la pareja, sonrió y dando la espalda camino hacia aquel camino de luz, comenzando a desvanecerse en el con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Cuando llegue el momento nos volveremos a ver, Te estaré esperando….. Hasta siempre Nozomi-

.

.

.

Todas estaban en silencio, realmente aquello se había puesto casi muerto, Nozomi miraba sonriente de un lado para otro y todas tenían cara de querer llorar a excepción de dos chicas en especial, una era Maki que fruncía ligeramente el ceño y la otra era Eri que con ojos cristalinos hacia un puchero.

-Tu…. Tú de verdad…..- rompía con el silencio Eri mirando a la peli morada para después lanzarse encima de ella y abrazarla fuertemente.

-E...Ericchi… me haces daño….- se quejaba Nozomi por el aferrado agarre de la rubia.

-Eso fue maravilloso Nozomi-chan, fue lo más bello que pudiste contarnos hoy- Kotori dejaba que sus lágrimas salieran y sonreía complacida por lo ocurrido en la historia.

-Mi corazón dio varios brincos Nozomi-chan no es justo- esta vez se quejaba Honoka limpiándose sus lágrimas.

-¿Por qué Nico-chan se queda contigo al final?- aquella voz era la que Nozomi esperaba escuchar, pronto atacaría burlándose de la celosa pelirroja.

-¿Ehe? Acaso Maki-chan esta celosa de que alguien más se quedara con su Nicocchi…- se burlaba de la pelirroja que solo desvió la mirada.

-Cla… claro que no ¿Quién querría quedarse con esa enana egocéntrica?- devolvió y Nico de inmediato reclamo.

-Todas sabemos que me deseas- replicaba Nico entre picara y molesta.

-Vamos, en vez de estar peleando, deberíamos preocuparnos por Eri-chan, no a dejado de llorar y abrazarse a Nozomi-chan- esta vez Hanayo intervenía en la pronta discusión haciendo que todas miraran a Eri que seguía abrazada a la mayor.

-Nozomi….. No me dejes….- con aquella suplica Nozomi se ruborizo y devolvió el abrazo a la rubia.

-Vamos Ericchi solo fue una historia, no es como si de verdad ocurriera- Nozomi trataba de animar a la rubia, pero esta no accedió.

-No me calmare a menos que te quedes a dormir hoy conmigo- ponía aquella condición Eri y la mayor solo sintió como su cara se pintaba de rojo.

-¡Indecentes!- exclamaba Umi señalándolas.

-Bueno… si Ericchi quiere eso para estar tranquila, está bien-

-¿Ehe? Pero yo quería escuchar otra historia Nya-

-Mañana les contare más, por ahora debemos volver a casa-

-De acuerdo-

-además más vale que se preparen que la siguiente historia las sorprenderá a todas-

Con esas últimas palabras Nozomi sonrió malévolamente causando a todas estremecer.

.

.

.


	4. ¿Apostamos? parte 1

**buenas, no tengo mucho que decir, solo que todos mis fics (en curso) han sido actualizados.** **este cap sera dividido en dos, por que si lo hacia de corrido seria muy largo y tenia otros capitulos pendientes :'P**

 **Gracias a Beta-chan tambien por hacer un gran trabajo**

I

I

I

Trataba de concentrarse, pero simplemente no podía, dos simples razones; la primera, era un par de ojos carmín mirándola con tanta insistencia que se sentía atravesada por ellos, y al otro lado, estaba una joven dibujando algo en un cuaderno, su esbelta figura, su dulce rostro y esa angelical expresión; pero a Nozomi no sólo le gustaba eso de aquella peli gris que miraba, lo que más le gustaba eran esos vivos y brillantes ojos color miel.

-Kotori-chan es tan bella- susurró la peli morada mirando en algunas ocasiones a la chica de 16 años, Minami Kotori.

Desvío su mirada un poco, queriendo percatarse si la pequeña pelinegra de ojos carmín aun la miraba, efectivamente, cuando se giró a ver, sus ojos se encontraron. Nozomi no pudo evitar reír ante ello y querer provocar a su querida compañera y amiga.

-Si quieres sácame una foto Nicocchi ¿Qué pose te gusta más eh?- dijo en tono burlón la mayor a su amiga pelinegra.

-Tonta...- soltó con un rubor en sus mejillas, estaba acostumbrada ya a las burlas de su amiga de proporciones voluptuosas.

¡Claro! Estaba acostumbrada a sus burlas y también a como miraba insistentemente a Kotori... Una de sus mejores amigas, y la idea no le gustaba absolutamente para nada.

Kotori por su parte miraba a aquella pelinegra con expresión mal humorada, le encantaba como se veía su senpai pese a todo. Sin duda lo mejor, era esa infantil expresión suya.

Su situación era difícil para esas tres chicas, no solo eran compañeras de instituto, también eran las mejores amigas desde hace un tiempo. Todo sabían la una de la otra, y lo que no, cuando se daba la oportunidad se lo contaban. Eran tan unidas que incluso conocían el hecho de que Nico gustaba de Nozomi, Nozomi gustaba de Kotori y Kotori de Nico, pero ¿qué podían hacer al respecto? Nada realmente, por lo que continuaban como si nada, fingían que todo estaba bien y seguían con su buena relación de amistad.

-Kotori-chan ¿por qué no vienes aquí y animas un poco a Nicocchi? Amaneció muy de mal humor hoy- Nozomi llamaba a su amiga peli gris que solo río un poco incómoda.

-Creo que ella estaría más cómoda si lo hicieras tú- contestaba la ojimiel.

-No quiero a ninguna de las dos abrazándome- se quejó la pelinegra, manteniendo el ceño fruncido y girando su rostro en otra dirección.

Las otras dos solo rieron, a pesar de todo, incluso tomaban su situación con humor, antes de decir algo más, un sonido ensordecedor se hizo presente entre todos los alumnos que tomaban el almuerzo y de inmediato hubo silencio. Cuando todos guardaron silencio se pudo apreciar los sollozos de una chica, en el momento en que todos identificaron de donde venía, enfocaron su vista a una pelirroja con una mejilla roja y a una joven de estatura más baja y de un cabello corto y naranja sollozar frente a ella. Al parecer lo que provocó el ensordecedor sonido, había sido una bofetada que esa peli naranja le había propinado a la pelirroja de ojos violetas.

\- ¡Eres lo peor! De verdad tú... ¡Eres de lo peor Maki-chan nya! - la chica abandonó el lugar corriendo.

Pero aquella pelirroja se mantuvo sin mucha expresión, simplemente llevó su mano a su mejilla y la sobó tres veces para después soltar un suspiro. Posteriormente una rubia un poco más alta y una peli azul de menor estatura aparecieron. La rubia se reía y la peli azul parecía tan tranquila.

-Que buen golpe te propinó, Maki ¿Qué le dijiste? - preguntó la rubia al lado de la desinteresada pelirroja que no se apartó cuando la rubia pasó su brazo por sus hombros.

-Que una niña tonta como ella jamás podría gustarme- finalizó sin mucho interés y tomando un mechón de su rojo cabello y enrollándolo en su dedo índice.

-Deberías cuidar más tus palabras...- esta vez la peli azul reprendía a la pelirroja que seguía con esa actitud desinteresada.

Esas tres chicas eran las más codiciadas de la escuela Otonokizaka, la del tercer puesto era Sonoda Umi, una atractiva peli azul de 2do año con actitud madura, responsable y algo tímida. La del segundo puesto era Nishikino Maki, una pelirroja de 1er año, con una actitud fría e indiferente hacia todo el mundo, sin olvidar ese aire de diva que la rodeaba. La del primer puesto era Ayase Eli, esa rubia extranjera, quien era un poco más amable que las otras dos, pero era lista y respetada por todas las alumnas, como un ejemplo a seguir.

-Unas idiotas con aires de grandeza que se creen mejor que las demás, me enferman- Nico fue la primera en romper el silencio entre sus amigas, mirando el espectáculo de aquel trio. -Bien dicen que la belleza no se lleva con la inteligencia-.

-Nicocchi solo estás celosa, sabes perfectamente que esas chicas son las primeras de su clase, Maki-chan incluso recibió un reconocimiento por excelencia académica- Nozomi se burlaba del comentario de Nico.

-Tsk... De igual manera ¿Qué diablos le ven a esas engreídas? - volvió a refunfuñar molesta.

-Bueno... Son inteligentes y hermosas, más bien ¿Qué no verles? - esta vez Kotori agregaba, uniéndose a la idea de molestar a la más bajita de las tres.

-Somos mejores que ellas, les apuesto lo que quieran a que puedo conseguir una cita y un beso de una de ellas fácilmente- Nico se tomaba tal comentario a la ligera, pero no se percató de la mirada cómplice de Kotori y Nozomi.

-Sería muy interesante intentarlo- Nozomi afirmó con voz cantarina, la más joven de las tres sonrió y la pelinegra sólo sintió un escalofrío recorrerla.

-Es cierto, podríamos intentarlo- dijo Kotori apoyando la idea y ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Nico.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es enserio? - de inmediato replicó la de en medio, no pensó que sus amigas se tomarían seriamente su comentario y eso sólo la hizo ponerse nerviosa.

-Claro que sí, ellas son 3 nosotras 3, podemos tomar una cada quien- agregaba Kotori sonriente y con una expresión entusiasta.

\- ¡Oye, no estamos hablando de adoptar gatitos! - de inmediato dijo Nico, comenzaba a arrepentirse de su apuesta.

-Si Nicocchi lo logra juro que la besare y tendré una cita con ella- dijo Nozomi esperando la reacción estrepitosa de la de ojos carmín, pero ésta sólo se sonrojo.

-...Si realmente lo logro... ¿Me dejaras besarte? - preguntó de manera algo tímida y ganándose la sorpresa de sus dos amigas.

Kotori y Nozomi se miraron entre sí por un momento y después rieron divertidas, en definitiva, habían pensado en lo mismo.

-Hecho, te besare y tendré una cita contigo Nicocchi, sólo si logras conseguir lo mismo de alguna de ellas- exclamaba Nozomi y por fin obtuvo la reacción que quería, una Nico sobresaltada y sonrojada.

\- ¡Bien! Lo haré, pero... ¿A quién de las tres? - aquella pregunta fue importante, así que Nozomi opto por lo más sencillo.

-Dejémoslo a la suerte, digan un número- dijo Nozomi tramando algo que las otras dos no vieron venir en absoluto.

-Siete- dijo Nico.

-13- le siguió Kotori.

\- ¡20, gane! Quiero a la rubia- Nozomi finalizó y dejó ver la trampa que había tendido a las otras dos.

\- ¡Oye! -

-Bien, yo quiero a la tímida peli azul- esta vez Kotori se apresuró a decir tomándole el pelo a Nico y más importante, dejando sin opción a la pelinegra.

\- ¡¿Por qué la estúpida pelirroja?!- refunfuñó de inmediato, y no fue escuchada.

\- ¿Saben? Si gano también quiero algo, así que...- decía Nozomi con una gran sonrisa y después señaló a Kotori con decisión. - Si yo gano, tú vas a dejarme besarte e iras conmigo a la mejor cita de tu vida- sentenció Nozomi.

-Bi... Bien, pero si yo gano, entonces Nico-chan tendrá que hacer lo mismo por mi- Kotori aclaraba su petición con un ligero sonrojo y haciendo que la involucrada también se ruborizara un poco.

\- De acuerdo, tenemos un mes para que esas tres acepten una cita y quieran besarnos- finalizaba Nozomi con el trato y las otras dos asintieron. -Bien, corre tiempo-.

I

Kotori entraba a su clase, tenía en mente que hacer con Sonoda Umi, así es, la conocía, por ello había escogido a la peli azul, ambas conversaban algunas veces y hasta donde tenía entendido, Umi la consideraba una persona agradable.

Con completa tranquilidad visualizó a la chica, ésta ordenaba su escritorio colocando sus libros abajo, de la misma manera tomó un respiro y se encamino hacia la peli azul.

-Hola Umi-chan- Saludó con inocencia a la peli azul, que en cuanto escucho su voz se incorporó para prestarle atención.

-Kotori, buenos días. Te ves muy linda hoy- la morena sonrió amablemente a la peli gris, ésta última río internamente, ¿Por qué? Había hecho algo de trampa, no sólo había escogido a la peli azul por que la conocía, también lo había hecho por que tenía sospechas de que le gustaba a Umi. ¿Astuto no?

-Que galante Umi-chan- dijo ocultando una pequeña sonrisa. -Como siempre, sacándole sonrisas a las chicas- agregó dándole la espalda esta vez para tomar asiento al lado de ella.

-No digas eso... Yo no soy como Eli o Maki- dijo Umi desviando un poco la mirada y rascándose la nuca.

 _"-Mentirosa... Te he visto reírte de las cartas que recibes-"_ pensó Kotori mientras se acomodaba en su lugar, si bien Umi tenía algo de razón, Kotori sabía que Umi también solía mofarse de las chicas que se le declaraban, solo que ella lo hacía cuando creía que nadie, además de Maki y Eli, estuvieran escuchando o mirando.

\- Es cierto, Umi-chan siempre será mejor que eso- dijo Kotori dedicándole una sonrisa más, en definitiva, esperaría un par de días más para invitar a salir a Umi, sino Nozomi y Nico se darían cuenta de que hacía trampa, pero... ¿No estaba de más seguirle coqueteando a Umi, cierto?

Se le ocurrió el viejo truco de "se cayó mi borrador" después de todo, Umi a veces era muy ingenua, por lo que lo llevó a cabo. Cuando su borrador cayó al suelo se agacho de manera traviesa por él, justo como pensó, Umi también se había agachado a recogerlo. Sus miradas se cruzaron un breve momento, hasta que Umi accidentalmente miró el pequeño escote entre la corbata de Kotori, su rostro se ruborizó con fuerza y rápidamente tomó el borrador.

-Te...te... ¡Ten! - dijo Umi desviando completamente la mirada de la peli gris mientras le ofrecía su borrador.

"- _Ja, ja, será más fácil de lo que pensé...-"_

I

Eli estaba atenta a la clase, o al menos eso trataba, pues desde hace unos meses atrás habían colocado como compañera de laboratorio a esa hermosa peli morada de ojos turquesa a la que conocía como Nozomi Toujou. De alguna manera la chica había capturado su atención sin hacer mucho, y las veces que les tocaba laboratorio, podía tenerla a su lado y conversar amenamente con ella.

-Ericchi ¿estas escuchando? - la voz de esa bella peli morada la hizo girarse para verla, toparse sólo con ese rostro la hizo sonreír.

-Perdón Nozomi ¿Decías? - trató de sonar tranquila y a la vez interesante.

-Te dije que si podías pasarme el cloruro de potasio- pidió Nozomi, por dentro sonreía con saña. -Estas muy distraída ¿no crees? - agregó mientras Eli solo le hacía entrega del pequeño recipiente con el químico.

-No es nada, solo no almorcé- dijo tontamente Eli y volvió a sonreírle de la misma manera a Nozomi.

¿Qué pasaba ahí? Nozomi también había hecho una trampa del tamaño del mundo, pues no había escogido a Eli solo porque sí, lo había hecho porque ya llevaba cierto tiempo conociendo a la rubia. Había conversado lo suficiente con ella e interactuado como para darse cuenta que esa chica rusa estaba interesada en ella, del modo que fuera, pero lo estaba.

 _"-Haré cualquier cosa para tener esa cita y ese beso con Kotori-chan-"._

\- ¿No será que Elicchi está actuando raro porque estoy cerca de ella? - provocó Nozomi, causando un sonrojo muy evidente de la rusa y está, muy nerviosa rió.

-No digas esas cosas tan descuidadamente, alguna de mis pretendientes podría ponerse celosa y hacerte una mala broma- Eli esta vez sonó con voz algo egocéntrica y sonreía de una manera provocativa.

 _"-Es buen momento para acercarme más...-"_

Nozomi imitó la expresión de Eli y asegurándose de permanecer de manera coqueta, se acercó un poco a ella, lo suficiente como para sentir la respiración de Eli chocar contra la suya.

-Quien debería ponerse celosa... Sería yo... E-li-chi- de la manera más provocativa que pudo, dijo aquello a Eli, quien flaqueó ante esa hermosa voz y esa atrevida mirada, en definitiva, Nozomi le encantaba cada día más.

I

-Van a morder el polvo, Kotori y Nozomi no van a vencerme- Nico caminaba completamente tranquila después de la escuela, Nozomi y Kotori se habían marchado a casa y ella iría a reunirse con su tutora. Andaba mal en calculo diferencial.

Aunque... Nunca antes se había sentido tan agradecida de ir a sus tutorías, de hecho, era tan perfecto.

Llegó al frente de la biblioteca de la academia y entró ahí para reunirse con su tutora, sólo caminó un par de pasos y la vio, ahí sentada en una mesa con una pequeña pila de libros y con esa característica mirada aburrida.

-Llegas tarde ¿Crees que tengo todo tu tiempo? - dijo la tutora a Nico quien sólo frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento, tenía cosas que hacer antes, además no tendrás mi tiempo para ayudarme, pero si para estarle coqueteando a cualquier chica ¿no es así Maki? - dijo con tono burlón a la desinteresada pelirroja sentada a la mesa.

-Jum... Lo que haga con mi tiempo no te incumbe- agregó desviando la mirada sonrojándose de una manera muy normal, pero siendo delatada por un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Así es, Nozomi y Kotori no fueron las únicas en hacer trampa, y aunque Nico no tenía claro que Maki gustaba de ella o no, pero tenía ventaja al conocer a la chica.

 _"-Sólo me portaré amable con ella, la invito por un café, le robo un beso y ¡Listo! Nozomi será mía por un día-"_

Se sentó con completa tranquilidad a comenzar a tomar sus tutorías, esa pelirroja, Nishikino Maki era una verdadera genio. Una idiota también, respecto a su actitud, pero de una mente brillante. Todo comenzó cuando ambas tuvieron una pequeña riña y la directora de la academia las castigó de una manera realmente épica, Nico enseñaría a la pelirroja y la ayudaría en la clase de cocina, mientras que Maki le enseñaría a Nico algo de cálculo. La directora esperaba con todas sus ganas que ambas aprendieran la lección. Y para Nico fue la oportunidad perfecta para conocer un poco a esa chica y saber si había algo que la hiciera actuar así.

Maki sólo era una chica con el ego muy alto que creía que por ser inteligente, atractiva y adinerada podía tener lo que quisiera, sólo eso, no había nada más detrás y eso hizo que Nico le tuviera cierto desagrado, pero vamos, la chica era buenísima explicándole cálculo y ahora tenía una ventaja realmente grande para invitarla a salir y ganar la apuesta.

 _"-No importa si rompo el corazón de esta estúpida pelirroja, todo sea por poder tenerte aunque sea un solo día ... Nozomi-"_

 _"-Lamento tener que usarte Umi-chan, pero no puedo dejar escapar esta oportunidad con la linda Nico-chan...-_ _"-Ericchi, Ericchi... Si sólo supieras que estoy usándote para llegar a una cita con Kotori-chan, te aseguro que no me seguirás viendo de la misma forma...-"_

I

I

I

La campana comenzó a sonar, llamando la atención de todas las chicas. Nozomi sólo se levantó de su asiento y tomó el recipiente donde antes estaba su almuerzo para guardarlo.

-Lo siento chicas, pero la campana ya sonó, es momento de volver a clases- dijo Nozomi sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto, pero sin duda se moría de risa al ver la expresión molesta de cierto trio de chicas serias, densas y sobre todo celosas.

-Menos mal, tu estúpida historia estaba aburriéndome- Maki fue la segunda en levantarse y acomodar su silla para marcharse a tomar sus clases.

\- ¿Porque estas tan molesta Maki-chan? Nya- Rin seguía a la pelirroja de cerca.

\- ¡Por nada! -

Nozomi solo río por lo bajo mirando a la menor seguir frunciendo el ceño.

-Oye, no te desquites con Rin- Nico se atrevió a defender a la chica gato y sólo se ganó una mirada aún más irritada de Maki.

\- ¡Tú también déjame en paz! Mejor vete con Nozomi a tu clase- le dijo de una manera demasiado infantil y molesta que dejó sorprendidas a las demás.

La pelirroja no dijo nada más y salió de la habitación del club donde todas se habían reunido para tomar el almuerzo juntas.

\- ¿Qué diablos le pico? - se preguntó Nico confundida.

-No le des vueltas Nico, seguro no tuvo un buen día- esta vez Umi se ponía de pie y guardaba con seriedad las sobras de su almuerzo. -Me voy adelantando, Honoka, Kotori...- aclaró Umi y también sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación.

\- ¿Umi-chan también? - preguntó confundida Hanayo.

-Bien, odio llegar tarde a clases, me marcho también...- Ahora Eli se ponía de pie y también se disponía a marcharse con sus cosas en la mano.

-Bien, vengamos todas a terminar de escuchar la historia después de clases, se ha puesto interesante- Honoka proponía con energía a las demás, pero...

-Escúchenla ustedes. Yo tendré trabajo en el consejo estudiantil, nos vemos - finalizó la rubia abandonando también la habitación, y dejando a 5 chicas confundidas y a una más con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas... Que trio más denso- pensó para sí misma Nozomi.

\- ¿Por qué se fueron tan molestas? -.

-Tal vez... Tendrán la regla-

\- ¡Honoka-chan! -

I

I

I

Continuará...


	5. ¿Apostamos? parte 2

**Ya se que me tarde un montón, lo se, lo siento, pero han pasado unas cosas por aca que me han tenido ocupada y pues, bueno, cada dia me cuesta escribir mas, pero aun así no quiero dejarlo xD**

 **Ya no se enojen, el siguiente capitulo es algo que siempre he querido publicar basado en un vídeo xD peor por ahora les dejare este cap que es la parte 2 :P**

* * *

El día tan esperado para esas chicas llego, el día en que debían invitar a salir al "trio soldier" y llevar a cabo su plan, la primera en tomar acción fue sin duda Kotori, que al término de las clases, vio a su compañera aun sentada en su lugar guardando sus cosas en su mochila.

Kotori solo respiro hondo y después soltó el aire contenido, hizo su mejor sonrisa y se armo del valor suficiente para acercarse hasta Umi y llamar su atención, lo cual no fue ningún problema, puesto que ni siquiera fue necesario decir una sola palabra, cuando Umi ya había posado su mirada en ella y sonreía recibiéndola con agrado.

-Kotori ¿Qué pasa?- la peli azul saludaba a la mencionada con aquella sonrisa, por su parte la menor término por llegar hasta el asiento de la contraria.

-Buenas Umi-chan, te ves muy linda hoy- daba el primer cumplido, notando como la alagada se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-Gra… gracias, tu… tu también te ves umm… linda- en respuesta, Umi intentaba lanzar un cumplido también a la peli gris.

"-De nuevo esa actitud tímida-"pensó para sí misma Kotori mientras ordenaba sus palabras para invitar de una buena vez a Umi a tener una cita.

Con completa tranquilidad se sentó en la mesa de la peli azul y comenzaba a ayudarla a guardar sus cosas, cosa que la morena agradeció, y también aprovecho para mirar un poco las piernas de la más joven, ya que estaban muy a su alcance, Kotori por el contrario necesitaba encontrar las palabras correctas para invitar a aquella chica.

Umi no apartaba su vista de ella, simplemente estaba mirándola de reojo, cada movimiento, cada acción. El simple movimiento de la peli gris bastaba para que Umi suspirara. ¿Cómo se había interesado en la inocente chica? Aun lo recordaba.

 _Aquella tarde, Umi había sido llamada por Eli con la intención de que la ayudara en el consejo estudiantil, la rubia era primeriza en eso y necesitaba la mano de cualquiera que la pudiera ayudar con el trabajo del consejo._

 _La peli azul como buena amiga acepto y se encargo que archivar algunos documentos, entre ellos, algunos libros extraviados en biblioteca, fue ahí donde se maravillo con la peli gris, pues su encuentro fue tan normal… entrando incluso en lo cliché, según Umi, un encuentro tan parecido a esas novelas románicas que leía de vez en cuando._

 _Una chica parecía en apuros, llevando consigo una gran pila de libros, Umi como buena compañera se acerco para ayudar a la chica, y esta resulto ser Kotori, una joven de misma altura, cabello gris y ojos como el oro._

 _Sin embargo, lo que hechizo a Umi, no fue la belleza de la menor en sí, fue la cálida sonrisa que le dedico, aquella que "solo le mostraba a ella"_

" _-y hasta hoy no me la he sacado de la mente… a pesar de todas las personas con las que he estado… ninguna me hace sentir como ella-"pensaba_ para sí misma Umi, mientras mantenía sus ojos en Kotori.

En su mente aparecieron algunos recuerdos más recientes, como por ejemplo cuando tomaron el almuerzo juntas un par de veces, se sentía grata al poder compartir la comida con ella, también recordó como Kotori llegaba de la nada y se comportaba cariñosa y amable con ella, más de lo habitual, lo cual le daba una pequeña esperanza a Umi.

" _-Y si… ¿También le gusto?-"pensó_ una vez más.

No pudo evitar sentir como sus mejillas se encendían y emanaban un potente calor, estaba avergonzada, estaba dejando que su mente fuera "indecente" como ella solía relacionar aquello.

-Umi-chan- la dulce voz de la peli gris la llamo y la hizo cortar de golpe aquellos pensamientos, para poder prestarle atención a la menor.

-S…Si dime que se te ofrece- contesto dejando que los nervios en ella la delataran por completo y provocando que volviera a sonrojarse.

"- parece que te tengo querida Umi-chan-"pensó triunfante la peli gris mientras soltaba una risita inocente para Umi, pero con un significado muy diferente en sí.

-Me preguntaba si tenias algo que hacer este sábado- dejaba salir por fin la peli gris con completa normalidad.

-Yo… no tengo planes- a kilómetros, la voz de Umi se notaba nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez.

-Me preguntaba si te gustaría que fuéramos a ver una película y después ir por un café, claro solo si tienes tiempo en tu agenda de citas, si tuvieras un lugar para mí- y dicho eso, poso una de sus manos sobre su pecho e hizo aquella mirada, similar a la de un suplicante cachorrito, esa que sabía que mataba a Umi.

Tal como pensó, el rostro de la mayor se ruborizo a gran escala y con un movimiento indefinido de manos trato de dar una respuesta que no la delatara más de lo que ya se había delatado.

-¡Cl….Cla….Claro que si! M…me parece una idea fa…fantástica….- agregaba Umi aun tímida.

-Perfecto, ¿esta bien si nos vemos mañana en la cine de otomeji?- Kotori aun manteniendo toda tranquilidad le decía a la morena quien simplemente asintió con una sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas.

Quizá esta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando desde hace mucho, era tiempo de que se armara de valor por fin y se le confesara a esa linda peli gris que la traía loca. Además, estaba segura que Kotori le correspondía, esa forma de actuar, esa forma de sonreírle, no podía caber duda de que así era.

 _-Incluso… podría dejar de jugar y hacerla mi novia… por fin algo serio y real-_ Pensó para sí misma la peli azul, y dando un respiro mas, se animo a soltar las palabras que deseaba.

-Me parece perfecto…. Quizá… te de una pequeña sorpresa mañana, ya sabes…- la morena se animaba a decirle a la peli gris, quien simplemente sonrió de vuelta y asintió. –Bueno… te veo mañana entonces Kotori, que descanses- Terminaba por despedirse Umi y le daba la espalda a la peli gris.

Había sido tan fácil, de verdad se sorprendía de lo fácil que había sido todo aquello, estaba segura que ella seria la que ganaría y tendría su tan deseada cita con Nico… y ese beso… podría besar por fin aquellos labios tan finos y rosados que tanta maldición soltaban, pero que a final de cuentas deseaba con furor.

-Ah~ Umi-chan… yo también te tengo una sorpresa el día de mañana… aun que, creo que no va a gustarte nada-

.

Nozomi caminaba a la par de Eli aquella tarde en la que ambas volvían a casa, para la rubia todo marchaba de maravilla, pues estaba cómodamente tomando la mano de la mayor, era tan suave y cálida que simplemente le encantaba. Desde hace ya varios días, ambas se habían tomado la confianza de tomarse las manos y darse alguna que otra caricia.

"- _Tengo a esta niña en la palma de mi mano… no es de extrañarse, después de todo soy la chica más codiciada de la escuela ¿Quién no está loquito por mi?_ -"aquellos egocéntricos y despreocupados pensamientos le pertenecían a Eli, que le soltaba una que otra mirada de reojo a Nozomi, captando aquella expresión de siempre, esa tranquila expresión junto a una tenue sonrisa.

Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, Nozomi, alguien que también era muy codiciada, estaba "enamorada" de ella. Estaba segura que con la conquista de Nozomi, tenía asegurada la envidia y celos de aquellos que habían intentado conquistar anteriormente a la de ojos turquesa.

Por otra parte Nozomi, sabía que Eli la miraba constantemente mientras caminaban de la mano, seguro la rubia estaría pensando cuan maravillosa es por poder conquistarla.

" _-Sin duda esta rubia esta algo hueca, supongo que toda esa atención que recibe por tanta gente, la hace sentir en un pedestal enorme…"-_ Pensaba para sí misma Nozomi mientras continuaba caminando, siempre fingiendo tranquilidad y seguridad al lado de la rusa.

-Cuidado Elicchi… si te construyes un pedestal tan alto, más te va a doler cuando te caigas…- Susurro inconscientemente Nozomi, haciendo que Eli la mirara directamente.

-¿Dijiste algo Nozomi?- Pregunto la rubia a su acompañante que por un momento se sintió nerviosa, sin embargo, logro rescatarse rápidamente.

-Dije que es un muy bonito día para caminar a casa contigo, Elicchi- Afirmo sin ningún problema la peli morada, dedicándole una sonrisa aun más amplia a la rusa, quien solo asintió.

-No es más lindo que tu- Ataco con un alago a la mayor, sintiendo que sus palabras harían derretir a cualquiera.

-Ara~ Siempre tan galante- Respondió la mayor, fingiendo sentirse alagada. Por dentro solo reía de lo fácil que era esta mujer. –Aun que, aquí nadie brilla más que tu belleza Elicchi- Esas últimas palabras bastaron para hacer desconcentrar a la rubia y que en su rostro se hiciera un evidente sonrojo.

Lo sabía, aun que Eli fingiera ser la gran seductora que simplemente la trataba como una conquista, había caído en sus encantos. Cuando hacia algo, lo mas mínimo para hacer sentir bien a la menor, esta siempre expresaba un sonrojo involuntario y una mirada nerviosa. Tan característica de alguien enamorado. Había sido realmente simple hacer caer a sus pies a la rubia, solo necesito de astucia, unos ojos coquetos y por supuesto, hacer resaltar aquel físico de diosa que poseía. Cosas realmente simples que la rubia se trago en un solo bocado.

Y ahora ahí estaba, sujetando su mano, como si su vida dependiera de ello, sonrojada por las palabras que recién le había dicho.

" _-Bien… Ahora es el momento adecuado… esa cita con Kotori debe ser mía-"_ Con completa determinación, Nozomi se giro hacia Eli y la hizo mirarla de una manera provocativa y sin rodeo alguno dejo salir aquello…

-Elicchi, mañana me gustaría salir a tomar un café en otomeji contigo, en aquel lugar… tengo algo muy importante que decirte- Fueron las palabras de la peli morada mientras traviesamente paseaba uno de sus dedos por el hombro de Eli y en ascenso hacia su barbilla y después a sus labios, como espero, la rubia estaba ruborizada y muy tensa. -¿Aceptas?-

Ver como la rubia intentaba articular alguna frase coherente fue suficiente para sentirse satisfecha y con la victoria por sobre Nico y Kotori. Sonreía internamente para ella misma.

-Po…Por…. ¡Por supuesto que acepto!- Fue la aun nerviosa y enérgica respuesta de Eli que sujetaba ambas manos de Nozomi, mientras dedicaba una soñadora y alegre sonrisa a la mayor. –¿A qué hora te parece razonable?- La rubia aun ensoñada pregunto a Nozomi la hora de su encuentro.

Nozomi estaba completamente sorprendida, no se esperaba una reacción así por parte de la rusa, solo se limito a sonreír algo inquieta por tanta energía, inusual por cierto, de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Ahora solo le quedaba pensar una hora adecuada para quedar con la menor, tiempo suficiente para coincidir con Nico y Kotori en el café de otomeji y decirles la verdad a esas tres.

-Sería perfecto vernos a las 3:00 de la tarde- Nozomi daba respuesta pronta a la rubia quien sonreía todavía.

-Me parece perfecto, yo también aprovechare para decirte algo importante… algo que seguro te hará muy feliz- Completamente segura, Eli le daba la espalda a Nozomi, no sin antes dejar algo en las manos de la peli morada desconcertándola un poco. –Hasta mañana- se despidió y aun entusiasmada corrió en dirección contraria, marchándose a casa y dejando a Nozomi en aquella esquina del semáforo.

La peli morada observo en su mano lo que Eli le había dejado y encontró un pequeño chocolate con una figura de una muñeca rusa en el, solo movió la cabeza mientras reía y guardaba aquel dulce en el bolsillo de su saco escolar.

-Que descuidada Elicchi… todos saben que no me gustan los dulces…- finalizaba Nozomi comenzando a cruzar la calle, lista para llegar a su casa.

Ahí en su hogar, recibiría muy pronto a Nico y a Kotori, necesitaban pulir detalles de su punto de encuentro en Otomeji.

.

-¿Es en serio? Es la tercera vez que te lo explico- Una pelirroja regañaba a cierta pelinegra que simplemente mantenía aquella expresión de pocos amigos en su rostro mientras ocurría el regaño. –No puedo creer que hayas llegado al tercer año si eres una completa tonta-Terminaba con un frustrado suspiro.

-¡¿Cómo me acabas de llamar ricachona engreída?!- Respondió al insulto rápidamente levantándose de su lugar y enfrentando el rostro de Maki.

-Vaya parece que aparte de tonta también eres sorda- Desviando la mirada de la mayor fruncía el ceño.

-No sé porque le pedí ayuda a alguien tan mala como tu… Hanayo no me hubiera tratado así ni en un millón de años- Nico completamente molesta comenzaba a tomar sus cosas y a levantarse de su asiento, completamente dispuesta a marcharse, no aguantaba ni un insulto mas de esa tonta pelirroja.

Nico había tenido avances que le habían hecho creer por momentos que Maki estaba interesada en ella, o que al menos podría intentar acercarse, No olvidaba la vez que la pelirroja le había llevado un helado, ni tampoco aquella vez en la que había acariciado su cabeza, y mucho menos las incontables veces en las que había sonreído para ella. ¿Desde cuándo Maki había comenzado a sonreírle así? No lo sabía, pero ahora ya no le interesaba, se sentía derrotada ya.

" _-Se acabo, perdí la apuesta con Nozomi y Kotori… esta tonta pelirroja es como una piedra, dura y rellena de lo mismo… de verdad… de verdad me hubiera gustado poder besar a Nozomi…-"_ Pensaba para sí misma Nico mientras tomaba su mochila y dejaba que su aflicción se reflejara en su rostro.

Maki observo de reojo como la pelinegra estaba por marcharse… el ver esa expresión afligida en su rostro provoco algo dentro de la pelirroja… Nico parecía triste por sus palabras. Sentía como la culpa comenzaba a invadirla y como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

Nico se dio la vuelta lista para marcharse cuando repentinamente sintió como alguien sujetaba su mano rápidamente. No dudo ni un solo momento en voltear a ver a quien la había detenido y su sorpresa fue grande al ver ahí a la pelirroja, sujetando su mano con suavidad.

-Lo siento… creo que me pase- Escucho decir a la pelirroja, cosa que la sorprendió aun mas. –Pierdo la paciencia muy rápido a veces pero, no me gustaría que te fueras… po… porque comenzabas a agradarme…- confesó ante los sorprendidos ojos de Nico que no alcanzaba a articular palabra ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Espera… ¿Tu Nishikino Maki siendo amable conmigo?- Fue lo único que atino a decir Nico mientras observaba como Maki desviaba la mirada y con su mano libre jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, su otra mano, aun sostenía la de la mayor.

-Bien… igual no soy nadie para detenerte si quieres marcharte de todos modos- Soltaba rápidamente la mano de Nico y se cruzaba de brazos dándole la espalda, todo para que la mayor no pudiera ver su rostro ruborizado.

Así es… Maki gustaba de Nico, incluso antes de que comenzaran con aquellas clases extra juntas, Maki la había observado desde hace tiempo, al principio se sentía fastidiada por la actitud de la chica, pero conforme fue observándola más, esa esencia que era única de Nico la había capturado. Pensó que debía buscar una manera de acercarse a Nico o llamar su atención, primero saliendo con cualquiera que tuviera belleza y gusto por ella, pero a la pelinegra ni si quiera le importo, por lo que pensó en algo drástico y claro que no fue ella quien golpeo con aquel balón a la mayor durante su clase de gimnasia, claro que no fue ella quien provoco a Nico para que pelearan a palabras, y mucho menos fue su idea terminar en dirección con un castigo disciplinario al lado de Nico… No claro que no lo había planeado y provocado… ella era incapaz. Incluso aquella actitud cortante y mala con Nico, para nada era para llamar aun mas su atención y hacerse la fría e interesante.

" _-¿De verdad hice todo eso para estar con esta enana tonta?... Ah~ no puedo creerlo-"_ pensó para sí misma mientras aun le daba la espalda a la mayor.

Nico veía ahí un pequeño rayo de luz para poder acercarse, quizá realmente no estaba tan equivocada respecto a las señales que Maki le había dado, quizá no era tan tonta y poco coqueta como llego a pensarlo tantas veces, por lo que trago fuerte mientras se acercaba poco a poco a la menor.

-¿De verdad comencé a caerte bien Maki-chan?- Se animaba a decirle a la pelirroja mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de esta, pudo sentir como la chica se tenso, entonces sonrió para sí misma.

Maki solamente se dio la vuelta, alejándose un poco de Nico, mirándola aun sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido.

-No te creas tanto por ello, solo me agradas. No es como si quisiera que seamos cercanas o algo por el estilo- Se delato completamente, a lo que Nico se sintió feliz, tenía una posibilidad de ganar la apuesta y besar a quien de verdad quería.

-Oh… ya veo, Ya que solo te agrado pero no quieres ser cercana a mí, entonces creo que no querrás que te invite mañana a comer un helado en Otomeji ¿Verdad?- Nico iba directo al grano, debía aprovechar el pequeño deje de sinceridad de Maki para que pudiera resultarle algo de lo que planeaba.

Aquella chica pelirroja solo la miro de reojo, de una manera fingidamente seria, cuando realmente podía notarse que estaba nerviosa y apenada por la reciente propuesta, se lo pensó unos simples segundos antes de lograr armarse del suficiente valor y enfrentar de frente a la pelirroja.

-Bueno… ya que no tengo nada más que hacer mañana, supongo que puedo hacerte un espacio en mi agenda- aclaraba la pelirroja, dándose aires de grandeza a lo que Nico no pudo evitar reírse, no lo hacia con agrado, lo hacía con completa burla.

" _-Si supieras lo que te espera…-"_ pensó para sí misma Nico al ver como aquella pelirroja aceptaba su propuesta.

-¡Perfecto! No vayas a faltar… debes saber algo muy importante-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Mañana… mañana lo sabrás-

Después de intercambiar aquellas últimas palabras, Nico miro la hora, tenía que reunirse con Nozomi y Kotori en casa de la primera. Tenían que quedar de acuerdo para lo que harían mañana, una vez que tuvieran lo que deseaban.

-Bueno, entonces te veo mañana, por ahora debo irme- Aclaraba la mayor mientras tomaba sus cosas y se marchaba diciendo una última cosa a la pelirroja. – Hasta mañana~ - Finalizo marchándose.

A sus espaldas, Maki la miraba irse mientras una inconsciente sonrisa delataba su estado de ánimo actual.

.

.

.

Las tres chicas habían conversado el día anterior a lo que harían con el trió soldier, ninguna quiso dar detalles, puesto que trataban de que fuera un encuentro sorpresivo. Cada una se encontraba ahora en la plaza Otomeji con su respectiva cita en su respectivo sitio, esperando el momento oportuno para darle fin a la apuesta.

En primer lugar, después de ver aquella película, Kotori y Umi estaban en una pequeña cafetería, comiendo pastelillos y tomando un poco de té. Kotori había aprovechando el encuentro con Umi para llevarle un pequeño obsequio, una rosa color blanco con una pequeña nota amarrada al tallo.

-¿Por qué no puedo leer la nota Kotori?- pregunto por enésima vez la peli azul a su acompañante, quien solo sonreía como siempre acostumbraba.

-La debes leer en un momento oportuno Umi-chan, aun no es momento- Decía simplemente Kotori, ganándose otro suspiro resignado de la mayor.

-Bueno, supongo que entre más espere, mejor es la sorpresa- tras decir aquello, Umi daba un sorbo a su té mientras miraba hacia un lado inespecífico.

Aquella velada con Kotori la había hecho sentir muy bien, simplemente ella era la chica perfecta, era dulce, era amable, cariñosa y sumamente linda. Por fin después de tanto tiempo de juguetear con cuanta persona le diera muestras de amor, por fin estaba lista para aceptar formalmente y seriamente a alguien como Kotori.

-Si… Sera una gran sorpresa…- Si Umi hubiese prestado atención a la forma en que Kotori había dicho aquello ultimo, quizá no hubiera llorado tanto aquella tarde. Pero ella no sabía nada.

-Sabes Kotori, me alegra mucho poder estar contigo- Comenzaba a hablar Umi, llamando la atención de la peli gris. – No he sido la mejor persona, pero definitivamente me alegro mucho de poder compartir un poco de la verdadera yo contigo. Haces que me sienta bien, me das tranquilidad y eso pocas personas lo han logrado- Kotori podía ver como el rostro de Umi se ponía cada vez mas rojo tras cada palabra que le decía.

-Me alegra que te sientas así a mi lado- Fue lo único que dijo, manteniéndose todavía tranquila y sonriente.

-Yo… bueno, hay algo que quiero decirte-

Peligro, Umi se le estaba adelantando a las demás, esto no era bueno, por lo que Kotori se vio en la necesidad de irrumpir a cualquier costa a la peli azul. Sin pensar de mas, simplemente tomo un bocado de su pastelillo y se lo metió a la boca a Umi, causando sorpresa y un atragantado quejido.

-¡Umi-chan!... la… la tarta de queso está realmente deliciosa… ¿Qué opinas?- dejo salir de golpe la menor mientras aun sostenía la cuchara con la que había dado de probar a Umi de su pastelillo.

Umi aun desconcertada, opto por dejar pasar el pequeño incidente comenzó a saborear el bocado, posteriormente observo detenidamente la situación, y caía en cuenta que acababa de recibir un beso indirecto de Kotori.

Entonces su rostro enrojeció de golpe.

Kotori solo miro un poco a la peli azul y como se había quedado pasmada, no sabía la razón y no le importaba, solo le importaba que la hubiera logrado callar, soltó un nuevo suspiro y saco la cuchara de la boca de Umi, todo para posteriormente tomar un nuevo bocado y comerlo ella esta vez.

-Ko… Kotori… ¿Quieres probar un poco el mío?-ofreció Umi, a lo que la menor simplemente asintió dedicándole una sonrisa mas.

" _-Quizá pueda terminar de entretenerla así, hasta que Nozomi-chan nos mande el mensaje…-"_

Y como si sus palabras fueran mágicas, su celular vibro, indicándole que el mensaje de Nozomi había llegado por fin.

.

Nico y Maki permanecían cerca en una tienda de helados, conversando de cosas realmente triviales mientras la camarera llegaba a tomar sus órdenes.

-Es en serio, ya tocaba el piano desde los 5 años- agregaba Maki, ambas parecían discutir aquel hecho.

-No te creo, tus dedos en ese entonces eran demasiado pequeños para poder tocar un piano- Debatía de inmediato Nico.

-Ya te dije que de verdad lo hacía desde esa edad- esta vez la pelirroja se ponía más seria y mostraba que comenzaba a molestarse haciendo un mohín.

-Oh que adorable expresión, ¿Pretendes hacer que me enamore?- aquello lo dijo con sátira y la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonrojarse por eso ultimo.

-¡Claro que no! Yo puedo tener a quien quiera y no estás en la lista- inmediatamente se arrepintió de decir aquello cuando Nico hizo expresión de "mientes" lo que la hizo ponerse aun más nerviosa.

-¿a si?- su sonrisa no podría ser más obvia, Nico ahora tenía mas esperanza de que Maki le fuera a dar algo.

-¿Eres estúpida? Yo no… yo no quiero nada contigo…. Grrrr ¿Y que si lo quisiera?- también se arrepintió de inmediato al ver la expresión ahora sorprendida de Nico.

Maki acababa técnicamente de dejar al aire sus intenciones ante la pelinegra y esta tras la sorpresa no pareció tener problema alguno pues la sonrisa volvió al rostro de la pelinegra y clavo su mirada en la de Maki, quien comenzaba a sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza.

-Yo… umm Nico-chan… la verdad es que yo…. Umm- trataba de hablar Maki, pero de inmediato Nico la detuvo.

¿Cómo la detuvo? Simple, rápidamente extendió frente a la pelirroja una rosa, aquella de color tan igual a su nombre y con una pequeña nota en el tallo, la cual no era visible a simple vista. A ojos de Maki, aquella era la rosa mas bella que había visto.

-¡Toma!... Maki-chan, esto es para ti, espero que te guste- aclaro Nico desviando un poco la mirada, fingiendo sentirse avergonzada.

Maki lentamente levanto su mano para tomar el obsequio, se sentía bastante feliz de que Nico le regalara algo tan bonito, al tenerla en sus manos, la miro detenidamente y posteriormente intento tomar la nota y mirar su interior, pero la voz de Nico la detuvo de sus acciones de golpe.

-¡No puedes leer la nota todavía!- Nico la llamo de inmediato, estirándose un poco para evitar que la mano de Maki abriera la hoja.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Maki algo desconcertada a lo que Nico suspiro orgullosa.

-Es una sorpresa, lo podrás leer cuando yo te lo diga ¿De acuerdo?- Con eso ultimo, Nico le guiñaba un ojo a Maki, quien simplemente bajo la mirada y asintió.

Se moría de ganas por leer eso, seguro… por fin tendría a Nico en sus brazos.

Por otra parte, Nico sintió como su celular vibraba… el mensaje de Nozomi había llegado.

.

Eli permanecía sonriente y ansiosa, miraba entre sus manos el obsequio que Nozomi le había llevado ante su encuentro. Una rosa color purpura de un muy agradable olor y una pequeña nota amarrada al tallo que se moría por leer. Pero siguiendo las instrucciones de Nozomi, no lo había hecho. Al otro lado de la mesa, la mayor miraba satisfecha a la rusa.

-Pareces una niña pequeña y ansiosa por comerse un dulce Elicchi, ese helado se va a derretir pronto si sigues mirando la rosa que te di- Nozomi soltaba con gracia aquello, mirando aun a la rubia.

-No puedo evitarlo, realmente quiero saber que palabras salen de tu corazón Nozomi… palabras para mí- aquello lo decía la rubia muy segura de que tenía el corazón de Nozomi ganado, y la mayor solo rio por dentro, mientras por fuera solo expreso una sonrisa tímida.

-Eres muy atrevida Elicchi- Nozomi se acercaba un poco al rostro de Eli y tocaba juguetonamente la punta de la nariz de Eli con su dedo. –Pero eso no va a hacer que puedas leer la nota antes- finalizaba Nozomi.

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que convencerte- La rubia comenzaba a acercarse también a la mayor, sus intenciones eran llegar lo más lejos posible a un beso, claro que se moría de ganas de hacerlo, Nozomi había sido lo suficientemente coqueta como para dejarle por entendido que deseaba algo más que una simple charla.

Pero Nozomi no era tonta, claro que sabía que era lo que Eli deseaba, sabía que tenía ganada la apuesta y que solo tendría que besar a Eli y llevarla al punto de reunión con las demás para finalizar con la apuesta y que esa cita con Kotori seria suya. Pero simplemente se alejo, no era el momento, ya casi, solo un poco mas y todo estaría listo.

-Eres tan encantadora Elicchi, a veces pienso que realmente puedo enamorarme de ti, pero recuerdo cuan tonta mujeriega eres y me hace dudarlo- Dejaba salir aquellas palabras haciendo que Eli soltara una carcajada.

-Oye, Oye… yo puedo tomarte tan enserio como tú puedes tomarme a mi- La rubia no dudo en contestarle aquello a la mayor.

Se levanto de su lugar y se acerco hasta Nozomi, cuando por fin estuvo cerca, tomo la mano de la peli morada y se aseguro de poderla mirar adecuadamente a los ojos, mostrándose mas sincera y tratando de que su sentir pudiera ser reflejado en sus ojos.

-Nozomi… de verdad me gustas… quiero que tengamos algo en serio- por fin dejaba salir aquello que tanto se había guardado la rubia, sorprendiendo a Nozomi.

" _-Bueno, se me adelanto, pero…. Eso significa entonces que gane… en fin, es momento de enviarles el mensaje-"_ Nozomi pensó aquello y se alejo un poco de la rubia, lo cual desconcertó a la menor.

-Muy bien Elicchi, ya entendí, pero… me hubiera gustado escuchar esas palabras en un mejor lugar, aun que… quizá podamos cambiar eso si nos vamos ahora a un lugar más romántico ¿No?- proponía de una manera algo incierta para Eli, sin embargo la rubia simplemente acepto.

-Bien, toma mi mano Elicchi- Por último, Nozomi ofreció su mano a la rubia y ambas fueron juntas al punto final.

.

Todo ocurrió en el centro de la plaza, donde muchas personas transitaban, aquel centro donde había una gran fuente. Cada chica había llevado a su pareja a aquel punto, desde diferentes perspectivas, muy cerca la una de la otra como lo habían planeado.

Llevo el momento en que Nico pudo divisar a Kotori y a Nozomi con su respectiva chica, asi como ellas también podían verse mutuamente.

-Sabes Umi-chan, el tiempo que pase contigo fue realmente agradable, eres una chica agradable a pesar de muchas cosas- Kotori le hablaba a la peli azul que tenía su vista clavada en ella.

-También ha sido agradable Kotori, me haces feliz- agregaba la mayor.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Nico-chan?- pregunto Maki a la pelinegra, quien le daba un poco la espalda, sin embargo repentinamente tomo la mano de la menor.

-Me la pase bien, me ayudaste a conseguir muchas cosas Maki-chan, conocimientos, esta mañana presente mi examen y aprove… creo que debo darte un premio por ello, por eso te traje aquí- Nico decía aquello, mirando directamente a Maki.

-Este es el lugar perfecto Elicchi, aquí es donde quiero que sepas lo que pasa, pero antes… creo que te debo algo que no pude darte en la cafetería- Nozomi decía a Eli quien se mostraba ansiosa y ruborizada a la vez.

-Está bien… estoy lista- fue lo único que dijo Eli.

Ocurrió al mismo tiempo, las tres amigas tomaron desprevenida a su miembro respectivo del trio soldier y sin aviso alguno, posaron sus labios contra los de la otra chica, en señal de haber cumplido con su apuesta y salir victoriosas.

Y como si fueran en sincronía, se separaron de aquel beso y sujetaron la mano de su pareja, aquella que sostenía la rosa que cada una había obsequiado.

-Puedes leer la nota-

Aquellas tres chicas miraron entusiasmadas la nota sin percatarse que su pareja se alejaba un poco de ellas. Cada una entusiasmada abrió la nota, pero… en ella no encontraron un "Te quiero" ni mucho menos un "Te amo" simplemente no lograron entender que era lo que significaba aquello.

-¿Game over?...-

Maki levanto la vista para preguntar a Nico que significaba aquello, pero no la vio donde estaba la ultima vez, la vio caminando a poca distancia y se dispuso a alcanzarla.

Eli quería una explicación, por lo que al dejar de ver la nota miro como Nozomi caminaba a distancia de ella, rodeando la fuente.

-¡Kotori espera!- Umi no tardo en llamar a Kotori al verla alejarse rodeando la fuente.

Las tres chicas alcanzaron a su respectiva pareja, pero para sorpresa de cada una, no estaban solas… estaban sus amigas y las amigas de la chica que les gustaba.

-¿Umi y Maki? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Eli al ver a las demás ahí.

-Tenía una cita con Kotori… pero…-

-De repente Nico-chan me beso y se fue…-

Se miraron entre ellas y al final miraron a aquel grupo de amigas que se miraban complacidas.

-Pobresitas… tan confundidas- Nozomi decía aquello manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo sentimos mucho chicas, pero, como dice la nota en la rosa, el juego termino- esta vez Kotori hablaba.

-¿De qué están hablando?- Maki era la primera en pedir una explicación.

-¿Qué se siente ser la rechazada y con la que juegan con sus sentimientos he?- Nico dedico esas palabras a Maki quien sintió un hueco en el estomago y un dolor en su pecho que comenzaba a punzar, comenzaba a entender que era lo que significaba aquello.

-Que… pero… ¡Nozomi, debe ser una broma verdad!- Eli también comenzaba a caer en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-La única broma aquí son mis sentimientos por ti ¿Creíste que los había? Vamos, eres muy agradable Elicchi, pero das asco como amante, además…- diciendo aquellas duras palabras, Nozomi miraba a Kotori y se acercaba hasta ella de manera algo sugerente que hizo a todas quedarse con la boca abierta- ¿Para qué fijarme en ti si tengo a alguien como Kotori-chan?- Con eso ultimo, Nozomi cerraba el espacio entre ambas y tomaba aquello que habían prometido, un beso que aunque fue rápido, lleno de alegría a la peli morada.

-¡No es justo! Yo también cumplí con la apuesta, quiero mi premio ahora- Nico reprocho de inmediato a Nozomi quien solo rio.

-De acuerdo, ven aquí- fue lo único que dijo, esperando a que Nico se acercara.

-Kotori… ¿Por qué?- Umi también reprochaba a Kotori quien solo la miro con pena.

-Tenía que enamorarte si quería tener una cita con Nico-chan… lo siento Umi-chan, además… quería darte una lección también, no es nada personal, solo espero que aprendas a apreciar los sentimientos de los demás…- Kotori se encogía de hombros solamente.

Umi simplemente sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a picarle, mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban acumularse en la orilla de sus ojos.

Por otra parte, Maki simplemente observaba como Nico besaba a esa voluptuosa peli morada justo en su cara.

-Esto no puede ser….- Maki simplemente no podría creerlo.

-Te utilice lo que necesitaba, ya puedes irte, ricachona engreída- fue lo último que Nico le dijo a Maki antes de que la pelirroja le diera la espalda y saliera corriendo de aquel lugar.

-Bueno, si nos disculpan, nos debemos una cita de verdad- Nozomi tomaba de la mano a Kotori y la miraba entusiasmada.

-Estoy segura que lo superaran pronto, nos vemos- Esta vez Kotori se despedía, pero ella del otro lado, tomaba la mano de Nico quien simplemente les daba la espalda moviendo la mano despidiéndose.

En aquella fuente, quedaron en el suelo tres rosas de diferente color, algunas personas que las miraron vieron lo lindas que eran y que sin embargo, habían causado tanto dolor a tres chicas malas, que ahora habían probado una cucharada de su propia medicina.

.

.

.

-Ugh…. ¿Por qué me emparejaste contigo?- Nico fue la primera en quejarse después de que Nozomi terminara de contar una historia tan, en su opinión, mala.

-Ara~ ¿Nicocchi esperaba otra cosa?- Nozomi se burlaba de la pelinegra quien simplemente desvió la mirada.

Todas las demás estaban ahí presentes, sentadas escuchando, excepto el trio soldier, quienes prefirieron calentar para la práctica, pero aun así, habían escuchado toda la historia hasta el final y les había provocado un cólera demasiado desagradable.

-No me gusto esta historia, simplemente no puedo imaginar a Kotori-chan siendo mala con Umi-chan- Honoka daba su opinión al respecto, cosa que Kotori simplemente acertó.

-No podría hacerle algo así Umi-chan…- Aclaro la peli gris, ganándose la atención de Umi, como si de un cachorro siendo llamado para ser acariciado se tratase.

-Pero en la historia… Kotori fue realmente mala conmigo~- Aquello salía inusualmente como si Umi fuese una niña pequeña, cosa que Kotori no pudo resistir y se lanzo contra la peli azul a abrazarla.

-¡Eres tan linda que quiero llevarte a casa!-fue lo único que dejo salir Kotori mientras Umi se ruborizaba de golpe.

Nozomi simplemente sonrió con cariño, tal parecía que aquella historia intencionalmente cruel y absurda no había afectado en nada a esas dos, pero… por otra parte Eli y Maki…

-¿Y qué paso con Maki-chan, Umi-chan y Eli-chan? ¿Aprendieron la lección y dejaron de jugar con los sentimientos de las demás? Nya- Rin volvía al tema de la historia, mirando a Nozomi.

-Claro que no, esas tres son tan tercas, densas y orgullosas que no se dan cuenta de los sentimientos de quienes las rodean- Aquella indirecta la soltó Nico sin mirar específicamente a alguien.

-Idiota…- Susurro Maki con cierto coraje.

-¡Te escuche!- Nico replico.

-Bueno ya fue suficiente ¿Seguirán perdiendo el tiempo o vamos a ensayar?- Eli decía aquello con voz dura, como si volviera a ser la mala presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-Bueno, supongo que es momento de practicar ¿Qué se le va a hacer?- Nozomi se disponía a ponerse de pie y comenzar con la práctica, pero Nico la detuvo.

-¡Esto no se puede quedar así! Solo me has hecho ser una loca y una maldita en tus historias ¡Exijo algo lindo para mí!- Nico replico de inmediato.

-Vaya… creí que te parecían estúpidas mis historias Nicocchi- Nozomi sonreía complacida para la pelinegra. Cosa que a cierta pelirroja no le pareció para nada.

-En ese caso yo también quiero algo lindo, siempre me muero o termino mal en tus historias- Como si de un minino envidioso se tratara, Maki se ponía en medio de Nozomi y Nico, separándolas de alguna manera.

De nuevo Nozomi sonrió complacida.

-Bien bien, contare una mejor historia para ustedes dos cuando termine la practica- Nozomi se hacía a un lado y caminaba esta vez hacia Eli quien les había dado la espalda, todo para posar su mano sobre la de la rubia y acariciarla con cariño.

-Por ahora es mejor que mi linda y lista Elichika no se enoje mas- Diciendo aquello esta vez se acerco para susurrar discretamente al oído de una, ahora ruborizada Eli. –No queremos que esa linda carita se arrugue ¿Verdad?-

-¡No…Noz…Nozomi!- Eli se daba la vuelta cubriendo su oído y completamente ruborizada, la mayor se reía con victoria.

-Ah~ Que gay son esas dos-

-¡Honoka!-

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nos leemos después :3**


End file.
